A Pariah's Ascension
by ApNxEch0
Summary: Elsa is the queen of a kingdom in shambles. Anna is leader of a gang of outlaws. Arendelle is falling apart from the inside out. Anna is creating an army of lepers. The princess disappeared after her parent's death, leaving Elsa to suffer with the kingdom. Her return wasn't peaceful. Elsa never expected a reunion such as this. Cynical!Anna Powers!Anna Hellhound!Anna TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1: Pariah

**So yeah, I have a cool Idea for a fanfiction and the summary may not have been very good. But Don't worry, even though this isn't Elsanna I can assure all of you heartless, angst loving, dramateens and adults that this will be very worthwhile.**

 **A More Detailed Summary: Anna leaves A** **rendelle after the death of her parents. Elsa is left alone to deal with the downfall of her nation. Out of the blue, she is given an offer that she cannot resist. One that will help her save the kingdom. However; the people that she agreed to work with are a group of mysterious and violent outcasts. They all claim to be united under one person and shared morals. Elsa can't tell if they're crazy, or just realistic.**

 **Chapter 1: Pariah**

"Your majesty!"

Elsa casually glanced up from her desk, the documents about trade with the southern isle sits ignored below the pen she held in her hand. Though it's unusual that she is bothered whilst working, she wouldn't put it past her either. Recently things have been going...badly for her empire. Increased thievery, fights, and murders. All in all an all a troublesome time. She assumed this was just another message about a local store being broken into; Or perhaps a new gang making themselves noticed.

The guard stood at attention, half his face hidden beneath his helmet, yet he appeared to be shaken, "The guards, your highness! They've broken into a fit of violence!"

"Where?"

"Outside! Near the main entrance!"

Elsa stood and gestured for the man to lead her toward the source of their disturbance. Hesitantly, he complied, marching with reasonable speed toward their destination, "It was all so sudden my lady! One minute they were guarding the castle doors, the next they were at each other's throats!"

"What of General Marshal? I'm sure he would've been more use to this situation than me." Elsa questioned the guard, keeping up with his speed with graceful ease. Whilst the man was sweaty, and breathing heavily, Elsa was swift and calm. Years of being conditioned to be nothing less than perfect could do that to a girl.

The man swallowed, "That's just it your majesty…" Upon arriving at the castle entrance, the guard shoved the doors open revealing the courtyard, bathed in the moonlight and cold air, as well as blood and bodies. Three men lay unmoving in the red stained grass. Throats slit and abdomens impaled. Above their rotting corpses stood the survivor of the scuffle. A man more than six feet tall, towered over the mess, his armor torn, great muscles ruined and soiled by blood leaking cuts and bruises. His nearly white hair was ruffled and pooled over his sharp blue eyes, in which Elsa noticed were foggy and unfocused. "...The general was one of the men,"

It wouldn't be the truth if Elsa said she weren't surprised shocked at the scenery before her. Three good men, dead by their general's hand. It would've made an amazing headline. In fact, the General was known by the people to be a quiet man. A humble and loving man. So this? This was completely out of character. Careful not to show too much emotion, for it was important a woman of royalty maintained her composure, the queen sternly called out to the rugged man, "General! What happened here? Explain yourself!"

He was still, mouth agape and completely dazed, "I..." he couldn't even form a sentence.

"How odd..." Elsa, now more weary than before, cautiously turned her attention to the lad beside her, "What is your name?"

"Uh, Charles, your majesty!" The man stuttered. With a closer look at him now, he appeared to be no older than twenty.

"Charles." Elsa repeated, "Have the general detained for now, and questioned tomorrow morning."

"Yes ma'am!"

"I expect a full report afterwards. I will have a verdict by then." As Elsa finished, two arriving guards made their way into the courtyard to take the general by the arms and lead him away. Their expressions turned to that of horror upon seeing the ground littered with blood and death, but they did not let it deter them. Without another moment to spare, they were quickly making their way to the dungeons. Elsa took this moment to make her escape as well. This would bother her for the night. She knew that. It was another situation that was added to her already overflowing work load..

Walking down the hall, back towards her study, she stopped upon passing portraits of her ancestors and blood line. The lit candles illuminated the many faces spread across the walls. One portrait stood out among the others. Her family. She smiled at the painting of her parents, and they smiled back. ' _If only you were here,'_ She thought, ' _You'd know how to solve this situation. How to help the kingdom….i'm so lost.'_. Her eyes trailed down and landed on the face that would haunt her the most.

' _Anna'_

She'd been missing for some time. From what Elsa was told, she disappeared a few weeks after the death of their parents. Elsa never imagined Anna would actually leave...she was so strong. She never gave up on anyone...but she did. Now the princess was nowhere to be found. Elsa remembered the last time Anna came to her door. It wasn't their most pleasant meeting. In fact, Elsa would rather not remember it at all. The ginger girl stood still, smiling at Elsa through the painting. Almost taunting her in a way. Elsa let out a shaky breath. She willed herself to turn away and continue down the hall. Once in her study, She slammed the door shut, closed her eyes, and leaned against it. The chaos, the general, the missing princess, and her deceased parents. It was all just too much. Where did everything go wrong? Was all of this somehow her fault? She wanted to cry...but she couldn't. Tears refused to form in her eyes. She was partially thankful. The queen couldn't afford to be weak in a time like this. She wanted to move..but she couldn't. Was she that tired? How long had it been since she's had a good nights rest without nightmares or insomnia keeping her from it? She wanted to empty her mind and relax...but she couldn't. In fact she couldn't do anything at all. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, it was concerning at the very least. It was as if she were frozen. Fear began to tug at her rapidly beating heart. Elsa tried her best to move but she couldn't. She couldn't do a single thing. She willed her closed eyes to open. Although it was fortunate that she could do at least that, she immediately wished she couldn't.

Elsa's breath hitched as she witnessed the body before her. A person, about her height, dressed in a black tunic and black pants. Their black boots were nearly knee high, and their fingerless gloves reached up to their elbows. They wore a black cape in which the hoodie covered their head but rested above their eyes. The nose and mouth were covered by an extended piece of cloth. They were practically unidentifiable. Not a feature was visible besides their eyes and fingertips. The queen, once again, tried to move, but to no avail. It was weird. Not even her powers would work; and they went haywire whenever she felt even the slightest bit of negative emotion. The queen's breathing began to quicken it's pace. She didn't know if she was on the verge of a panic attack, or just extremely irritated.

The figure in black raised their hands in assurance, like when one raises their hands to calm a an angry animal and prove that they mean no harm "Calm down your majesty, i'm not going to hurt you."

So they were female.

"Like I trust you. Why are you here? What do you want from me!?" The queen struggled against her current position against the door.

"For starters?" The woman chuckled, "I want you to lower your voice."

Elsa went quiet.

"Now I want you to sit down." The woman gestured towards Elsa's chair.

The queen obeyed.

None of these actions were made by her choice.

"Who are you!?" Elsa growled again, this time much quieter.

The woman sat down on the other side of the desk. She crossed her legs and leaned forwards, intertwining her hands as well, "Don't worry Queen Elsa. Believe it or not, I'm a friend."

"How'd you get into the castle, _friend_?" She couldn't add more venom to that word than she already did.

"Through the front doors of course. I just kept your guards preoccupied."

A moment of silence passed before the young royal had a sharp intake of air, "You...you did that? You killed those men!?"

The woman paused. Her eyes were wide for the moment, comprehending what the queen had said, "What? Oh no, I didn't kill anyone. I didn't know... I need a little more practice…" Her eyes strayed away for awhile, unfocused and confused.

"Practice for what? Breaking and Entering? Murder?" The queen scoffed. If only she could use her powers…

"You wouldn't understand. No one ever does." The woman sighed, turning her attention back to the immobilized royal, "My apologies for the inconvenience, but I mustn't digress. So, back to business."

"Business…" If it was unbecoming of a queen to roll her eyes, Elsa sure didn't care within that moment.

"Yes, business. Your assistance and complete support is needed, Your Majesty."

A second roll of icy blue eyes, "My help? My support? You killed three good men, framed the general, and took me as hostage-"

"Technically, I didn't kill those men, and you aren't taken hostage."

"I can't move-"

"But you're within your own home, and you are no pledge pending a fulfillment of any agreement-"

"No. The answer is no." The words were practically forced through gritted teeth, "If you wanted my help you could've gone about this in a more civil and organized way."

"I could've." The woman agreed, "But that would mean that I'd have to risk your whole staff being aware of my arrival. Which would make my job a lot more hard. It's easier if people remain indifferent. Clueless."

"That doesn't exactly help your case."

"Right. Then, just hear me out." The woman leaned back in her chair, thinking for a minute, eyes narrowed and focused on the queen, "Arendelle's gone to hell. In the midst of this, there is someone we believe might just be the reason behind your difficulty restoring it to what it once was. We want him. Alive. It would benefit you in the long run, trust me."

"You blame this all on one man? For you to know so much about his capabilities and possible whereabouts, I'd say there's a bit more to the story." It was around this time that the queen was able to feel control in her body again. She wiggled her fingers for assurance.

"Smart woman." The imposter chuckled, "You're right. There is more. We know this man personally. In fact, we may even be part of the cause for your nation's dramatic turn...but not directly."

"Elaborate."

"Where I come from, there are teachings and morals. Things we truly believe are necessary for live to go by smoothly. For everyone to be happy. Everyone is thankfully on one accord in regards to this. A handful of us actively share our beliefs with those we believe need to hear it. In this man's case, he was one of those people. He just didn't go about it the same way. He chose to...force the world to convert. In his words, 'save the world from itself'."

"And how do I exactly help you with this? Why can't you just find him and leave?"

"Well, we need protection, your majesty. You heard what I said about wanting to keep off of the map. It's safer if you're aware and helpful than apprehensive and seeking out. I'm sure your guards wouldn't be happy seeing a handful of...outcasts doing their job. Think of it as vigilantism. Not exactly within favor of law enforcement. In addition to that, the man we are in search for may have gathered his own little team of goons and henchmen. There's no guarantee violence won't ensue. The only way to bypass the law and ensure the secret of our intervention and identity is through you."

"You think that's something I want around my pe-"

"Your people will not be harmed," The woman interrupted, "you have my word."

Elsa was hesitant. Of course, she didn't truly believe every word coming out of this intruder's mouth. For all she knew, this could be a ploy. Something they set up to get money out of her. Cause a problem, then for a bit of coin, solve it. It's a common thing she's seen her parents deal with in their time of rule. However; she _had_ been looking for a way to fix this. What if this were her only chance? What if this woman before her were telling the truth?

"If.." she began, "...I don't know."

The impostor sat straight, quickly taking advantage of the Queen's hesitance "What if I made you a promise?"

"That is?"

"What if I guarantee you that as long as we do our investigations here, we will also take up royal favors? Whatever you don't feel like risking your soldiers for, we'll handle; lawfully, might I add."

"Royal favors? What do you think I won't need my own army for? They are the ones sworn to protect this kingdom, not you."

"The violence happening at this moment is causing so many families to lose their homes, jobs, and farms. Food, water, and resources are more of a necessity than they have ever been." Why risk lives of good men, handling dangerous criminals, when you could have them safely provide for their people? Think about it. This would restore the faith in the army and in you. My team will handle criminal activity. The people don't know us. Criminals will see us as citizens simply fighting back. We don't follow rules, so that puts more fear in them than if you had your guards attempt to detain them."

"You said you'd handle it within the law." Elsa reminded

"Yes, I know, but also within reason! People don't fear prison. The fear death. Why arrest a murderer? A public execution would scare criminals into shape!"

"I refuse to allow executions under my rule, it's immoral! If you want my assistance you do things my way!" She would not allow this mysterious woman to forget the ranks here. She was queen, and she will not be undermined or manipulated.

The woman in black scoffed, "This is what is wrong with monarchies today," she mumbled, "Fine. As I promised. Your way, for _your_ people. Anyone we find associating themselves with our guy will be handled as we see fit."

"Fair enough." Elsa agreed, "I assume you want payment for this deal?"

Beneath the mask, the woman smiled, "No thank you, your majesty. This isn't really for you. This is actually a job for us, and our people."

"You keep saying _us_ and _we_. Exactly how many of you are there? Who are your people?" this put the queen at unease. She didn't fully trust this woman yet, let alone a large group of people like her.

"I can't tell you that yet."

"If i'm going to be working alongside you, I'd feel more comfortable knowing something about you."

There was a moment of silence before the woman in black nodded slowly. She sighed, standing from her seat. Elsa's eyes followed cautiously.

"Let's just say...we are all outcasts from society, families, or simply lost souls that no one bothered to help."

"How many of you are there?" Elsa repeated. Firmly this time, not allowing the question to be dodged again.

The woman looked her in the eyes, the same smirk still evident behind the mask, "All together? Bigger than your military. Only a handful of us, however, are within our personal army."

"In essence -correct me if i'm wrong- you have your own place of living where your citizenship matches that of my military, and you've gathered less than half of your people to combine a personal militia."

"Yes."

"And you happen to be head of said militia?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm more like a second in command."

"Then who is your first?"

The intruder tsked, shaking her head in mock disappointment, "Now now, your highness. That's enough questioning for today, don't you think?"

Elsa hummed, "I should at least get a chance to meet them. Or perhaps meet your king or queen? I don't trust a group in which the higher power is all but visible."

"We don't live under absolute monarchy your majesty. As for the commander, you'll meet them eventually. But first," She held out her hand, "I want a royal promise. Do we have an understanding? A deal?"

Elsa thought for one more second. She had way more questions for this woman. In fact, she might've gained more after learning of their odd governmental choices. Regardless, there would be no other chance as big as this one to do something about her kingdom. She nodded, grasping onto the other woman's hand with a firm but soft grip, "We have a deal."

"Good." The woman breathed. She then abruptly turned towards the study's window, swiftly making her exit. She called out as she reached the ledge, "Expect us within forty-eight hours, your majesty-"

"Wait!" Elsa begged before the woman could leap. Her head turned to face the queen, eyebrow arched in patient question, "Can I at least get your first name?"

The woman cocked her head curiously, before turning back to the window and stepping out. She gave one more glance to the queen, "It's Belle."

Then she leaped.

~~000~~

3 years ago

One would call it a beautiful morning. The sun was shining high above the clouds. Birds were singing their daily songs, celebrating the summer's presence. Blissfully ignorant children were dancing under the big blue sky. Green covered the earth's floor and waved upon the branches on every tree. Plants and flowers made their existence known, standing upon the lands of every citizens' home, standing upon the open fields, standing upon pots on the merchant's booth, and standing upon the graves of the late King Agdar and Queen Idunn. Yes. One would call it a beautiful morning. Princess Anna, however, was not the one. It was only a couple of days ago that she had told her parents goodbye, watching them board the ship to attend the marriage in Corona between her cousin and some retired thief. Two days later she was told that the ship had sunk during a storm somewhere off of the coast of denmark. She didn't know how to move on. They were the only family that she could talk to. The only family that she could see and touch. Her sister was locked away in her room, no longer accessible to the fifteen year old. So now, she was alone. Her family had fallen apart. Her parents had left her. So she was alone. It was only around this time that Anna began to really see life for what it was. Whilst half of the kingdom was mourning her parents death, the other half took advantage of the fact that, for the time being, the monarchy had crumbled. Until Elsa became queen, more laws were being broken. Luckily, people still lived in fear of the military, so nothing too serious would happen...well, besides a couple assassination attempts on the sister's lives; but what royal didn't have those? In any case, the rebelling people only held back due to that said fear. The militia wasn't actually doing anything. They "couldn't". Well, at least that's what they said. They insisted that they needed proper orders from authority; that if they acted by themselves, there would be an increased risk of abuse of power, citizen manipulation, and that the military would divide itself on different opinions in regards to how to handle a situation.

Watching the kingdom slowly but surely fall helped Anna realize more than she thought she would. For starters, they were doomed. Now that she was aware of it, the idea that everything relied on one or two people in power was ridiculous. In essence, their government; an absolute monarchy. The princess wasn't one for politics, but after her parents died, she felt that she owed them something. So she took it upon herself to do something they always wished she would do. Pay attention during her lessons. It was all she could think of seeing as though there weren't much that they wanted from her. All the stress and time they put into finding Anna different types of tutors and even occasionally teaching her themselves would not go to waste. It wasn't much, but at least it was something they'd be proud of her for if they were alive. She even took time out of her day to do her own research, and boy was she glad she did. It was this very type of monarchism that destroyed governments. When the top dog went down, if there was no one to immediately step up, so did everyone else. All the princess could do was watch. Personally, she believed that there needed to be either individual ruling, where everyone could rely on themselves and no one would suffer because of another, basically a form of democracy, or at least have some type of damn parliament, a constitutional monarchy in other words. The second thing Anna realized is how little the kingdom actually cared about her parents.

Her parents were nothing but glue to them. The things keeping the kingdom together and functioning. She used to believe that her parents were loved because of their kindness and chivalry. In truth? They were just what their title held them to be. King and Queen. People to fear and worship. The funny thing about this was that Anna didn't even hold it against the people. She blamed her parents. They never put in serious efforts to give the kingdom a reason to love them. When people mourned their deaths, they never said how wonderful the king and queen were to people, or how they treated others. They said things like "They were great rulers." or even, "I never worried with them in power.". Their deaths were nothing but a negative impact on politics.

The last thing the princess realized was the lack of discipline. Even as she sat in her room, criminals were running through the kingdom, villages, and towns. She never realized exactly what negative events were happening throughout the lands. She was so sheltered. So blind. At first, she used to believe that no matter the wrong someone had committed, it could be forgiven; but with the rumors and gossip shared between maids and servants within the castle, she couldn't help but to hear about the orphan boy, trying to make money to survive by selling papers in the streets, get robbed and stabbed to death. Or even the old, blind lady who was killed behind some stables over a basket of baked bread. She couldn't help but learn about the gangs that formed, or the women raped, or the children kidnapped. This was all happening right under her nose; and no one feared anything more than jail time. It could change. All it took was for someone of authority to decree a death penalty, or actively exile the perpetrators. Unfortunately, however, that all depended on the morals of the current royal. If Anna knew one thing about Elsa...it's that she despised the idea of a public execution, or the killing of someone at all. Though, Anna would be lying if she said she didn't think the same thing once upon a time. The difference now is that she's grown, and she was no longer naive. No. She was more knowledgeable than those who knew her would think.

Anna sighed, lifting herself off of her queen sized bed and shoving on her slippers. After a quickly freshening herself up and looking as presentable as she needed, she made her way through the halls, mumbling small greetings to familiar servants as she went. Entering the dining hall, she sat at the large table. There were enough chairs to fit at least ten people. Imagine being the only one. She didn't bother more than a grunt to Gerda as the old woman placed multiple plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, grits, fruit, cheese, and a cup of tea before the fifteen year old. Anna didn't know whether she should've been offended or not by the large quantity of food they placed before her. It was only her there to eat it. They could either be mocking her loneliness, or trying to make her feel better by not lessening the amount and making it painfully obvious that she would be the only one eating. Which she would be if she were hungry. Regardless of her broken appetite, she nibbled through what she could. She didn't want to be rude to her cooks.

While her body was focused on digesting the solids, her mind was stuck on a conversation she overheard the other day between the top servants Gerda and Kai. They were discussing what to do with her sister, and how the council would try to do what they could for the falling kingdom. Anna wanted so badly to volunteer to step in. She wanted to help, to bring Arendelle back to its feet while her sister did nothing, locked away in her personal prison...but she knew how that would go. She'd be laughed at, mocked and scolded for even considering such a thing. Not just because she was a child, but because she was never seen as worthy of such a position. She was the clumsy child. The mistake waiting to happen. The disaster. No one even knew of the new found knowledge she possessed. Anna looked down at her half finished plate. Refusing to force anymore of it down her throat, she took a couple of sips of her tea and stood from her seat. There was something she needed to do. It had been a while, but she wanted to try one more time.

She started down the corridor, ignoring the whispers of ignorant, gossiping servant women. She knew what they were saying about her. She knew what everyone was saying about her. It's kind of hard not to when you go from being the castle's walking ball of sunshine and energy to a soulless, zombified, barely functioning vessel. Although, if she were to be completely honest, she didn't mind what people had to say. She didn't mind that people felt uneasy with her around, or the intimidating presence she now had. No. The only thing she minded was the pity. She hated it. They looked at her like she was weak. Like she was some lost child that needed saving. Yet, she knew the truth. She wasn't the one that needed saving. No. It was all of them. It was all of Arendelle. She had always been far from salvation. She had always been outcasted. She just never knew it until now. The moment she was born was the moment she was disowned by society. Second born child of royalty... No. Second born _daughter_ of royalty. She would've atleast had a chance if she were male. Even though the Act of Settlement had long allowed daughters to take the throne before their younger brothers, being born male had always had benefits whether you would be king or not. Despite that, she was basically just...a spare. She wasn't needed for ruling, nor was she eligible for military service. She was practically nothing, and everyone, save for her parents, Gerda, Kai, and sister at one point, treated her as such, save for when she was actively their source of entertainment. She was oftentimes ignored unless someone felt the need to scold her. Whenever her tutors gave up on her, one of their excuses were always that it wouldn't matter seeing as though she wouldn't be needed for anything, so she wouldn't need political and economical education or experience in the long run. The only thing she could be used for was becoming princess consort in another man's castle. A child bearer. This she knew upon hearing her parents speaking to other kingdom's representatives or dukes. They'd speak of marrying her off. Anna knows she would've been happier and better off remaining ignorant to all of this, but nonetheless, she's glad she isn't.

She was knocked out of her thoughts upon arriving at her destination.

Elsa's room.

The last time she had knocked on this door it was to remind Elsa that their parents would be gone for a while, and that she could come out of her room while they weren't there. Anna took a deep breath. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed her sister. Elsa was her last hope. Her only family left. She was the thread that Anna was desperately hanging onto. The thread keeping her connected to hope, love, and happiness. She placed her bare knuckles against the cold wood and tapped against it lightly in the pattern and rhythm of that God forsaken tune, "Elsa?" she choked, her voice raspy and dry from the lack of use over the past few days besides when she cried, "It's me. Anna...I need you." She waited.

"Please, Elsa."

And waited.

"Don't...don't do this to me."

And waited. There was nothing. Nothing but the unnaturally cold air that managed to slip past her fur slippers.

"Damn it, Elsa! Please!"

She waited

"...Elsa"

And waited

It got colder

And she waited

And waited

And finally…

That tight thread...snapped

 **I am so uncomfortable with this chapter oh my goodness!** **I feel like it's actually really bad. But I give myself credit. I read over it so many times to get it right.**

 **Don't worry everyone. Anna's angst won't make her heartless and cruel. Just realistic and very mature. She'll still be funny though, I promise. She'll have her own sense of humor. There won't be a ton of bad words within this...but anytime there is, it'll probably be from Anna's foul mouth.**

 **If you want to know what Belle's outfit looked like, here's a link.**

: / / www. Pinterest pin / 526428643925304900 /

 **I placed spaces because this darn website won't allow me to post an actual link smh.**

 **I answer question and concerns every chapter before it begins so hit me with whatever you got. Until next time.**

 **(PS. I take constructive criticism)**

 **(PSS. I thought this was longer when I typed it...it was 13 freaking pages on google drive.)**

 **-HOSFfanatic**


	2. Chapter 2: Un dans le même

**Imma keep it 100 real quick. I didn't think this fanfiction would get a lot of attention because the frozen fandom is probably dying. It'll revive when the second movie releases. But that's not the point. I expected to get a few people into it. BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE TO BE SNOOPYKID!**

 **(Dear snoopy, Yo, I love your fanfictions bruh, seriously! You are one of my top favorite writers! Thank you for your attention! I have to be consistent now!)**

 **To the Guest reviewer: Thank you for your support on it! Occasionally there will be some other point of views but nothing too confusing...like the first half of this chapter**

 **To the other Guest: Thank you so much for your support!**

 **HEADS UP: There will be different languages spoken throughout the story, I will always place translations at the end. If you would prefer I put them right after the sentence, i will do so. It's up to my readers.**

 **Reza Novaria: Thank you for your acknowledgement! I hope to add more detail in this chapter and the next. As for Elsanna, I love the ship too. But currently I'm at a moral crisis and family as well. I do have an Elsanna fanfiction called "Killer in the wild" and i'm hoping to update it soon. I want to finish all stories that i've started. After that, I won't be doing Elsanna anymore unfortunately. I'd explain more but I don't think everyone would be willing to understand. Check that out and let me know what you think! If you want to, of course. You don't have to lol.**

 **Chapter 2:** **Un dans le même (One in the same)**

3 Years ago

"The king is but a man, as I am; the violet smells to him as it doth to me; the element shows to him as it doth to me; all his senses have but human conditions; his ceremonies laid by, in his nakedness he appears but a man; and though his affections are higher mounted than ours, yet, when they stoop, they stoop with the like wing " In only two small breaths, the poem was read, "William Shakespeare. Une telle beauté, une telle vérité"

The french brunette closed her book, placing it gently back on the shelf she had found it on. If there was one thing she loved to do, it was read. It was the only thing that helped her escape the spiteful society she lived in. She could read for hours. Days, even. She'd have no qualms with staying cooped up and entertained, rather than outside and bothered by the many enemies she's made throughout her life. Searching for another book, she dragged her index finger along the multiple covers she could chose from. Landing on one titled, _The Beast_ , she hooked the rest of her fingers around it, pulling it slowly and carefully from it's pocket between the other thick tomes.

"Belle!"

Unfortunately, it would have to wait until another day. Instead of returning the book to it's spot on the shelf, she placed it on a nearby table so that she'd be reminded to read it when she came back. The seventeen year old then made her way to her father who was busy fiddling with a new gadget he had invented. She watched as he glued wooden pieces together perfectly, as if it were nothing more than a child's puzzle. When he eventually finished, he turned his attention to his daughter who stood patiently smiling for him to address her.

"Well hello darling! Good morning!"

"Father," She greeted, "I assume that this morning has treated you well thus far?"

"Yes, yes!" The old man scurried off to a nearby door, opening it to reveal many tools and necessities in which he needed for his work, "In fact, I'd say this was the best day of our lives!"

"How so?"

Her father came out of the small closet, hands filled with all types of implements, "Well, you know how recently, Our small village, Conques, has had situations with the…witch?"

"The same witch rumored to have cursed the young prince ten years ago, yes." Belle's eyes followed every movement her father made as he ran around the room.

"Well, I have just been asked to supply a group of men with whatever mechanisms I feel could help them! Belle, this is a big chance to make a lot of money and a lot of attention!"

As if she didn't have enough attention already, "That's great, père."

"Great? This is astounding! This offer simply cannot be passed, my child! I cannot waste a moment! That is why I need you!" He waved Belled towards himself, gesturing for her to follow him as he made his way out of the house and around back to the stables.

Belle followed quietly. She knew this was huge opportunity for her father, but she simply did not want to get involved. Not just because of the unnecessary interaction with a group of men, but because of the fact that she wasn't a big fan of witches. She knew the rumors. A woman had been spotted around Conques, picking shrooms and mumbling incoherent words. They say a homeless little boy tried to pickpocket her for whatever coin she had on her. When she caught him she grabbed his arms and screamed out curses, and slowly his hands started to wither away. Another woman saw this and ran to tell whomever she could. The next morning the rumor had been spread around all over conques. People were terrified. They demanded the witch be found and killed immediately. As much as she is happy that her father has found something that could make him even more successful, she wanted nothing to do with this witch. It wasn't fear exactly, though that may play a part in it. It was mostly her disliking of attention. By joining in on rumors and activities pertaining the witch, she was practically putting herself out there for everyone else to notice again. She made it important to stay introverted, and away from the cruel world. Now? Now she might just not even have a choice.

"Belle? Belle, darling, are you going to go?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Belle smiled sheepishly, guilty over not paying any attention to what her father was saying.

"The equipment needs to be delivered, and Philippe is already set to go." Her father repeated. Sure enough, the caramel horse had a cart connected to his body. She assumed the well needed equipment was in the cart, for there was a large thin sheet covering it.

Belle nodded slowly, making her way to the horse. She planted herself on Philippe's back and smiled once more at her father before starting off towards the town square.

The evening was warm. The clouds were parted and the sky was a series of oranges and yellows. It was like there was a fire in the upper atmosphere. By the time Belle had reached her destination, people were already retreating to their homes. Belle would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the scene before her. Nature was bidding the people a goodnight. She admired everything about it.

"There she is, Maurice's girl!"

Philippe came to a halt as the young woman reluctantly got off of his back. In her head she would repeat to herself, ' _this is for father'_ to keep from immediately heading back home. She took hold of the horse's reins and lead it over towards the group of men. They were all surrounding a bonfire, blankets and beer littered the ground. Some form of meat was being twirled on a stick above the flames. Without saying a word, she lifted the thin sheets on the cart and revealed to the men the items they've been looking for. There seemed to be at least thirteen of them. Their faces formed smiles as they rushed to the cart to take what they could. They laughed and spoke among themselves as they inspected the tools.

Belle cleared her throat nervously, "What of my father's pay?"

One of the men dismissed her with a lazy wave of his hand, "Your father will get what he wants when we come to our final decision."

Belle huffed in annoyance as she leaned against her cart. The fact that she'd have to wait out here longer than she wanted to only made her never want to carry out another favor like this again. She scanned her surroundings for something to keep her busy. She cursed herself silently for having not brought a book to read, but then again if she did she'd draw attention to herself even more. Being the only woman in her town that didn't focus on cooking and providing for a husband made her stand out too much. Women didn't read, women didn't write, and most importantly, women didn't think. In this day and age she was expected to be property. She chose to defy society's standards, and this was the consequence. Harassment and separation.

"Belle! My lovely Belle!"

 _Damn,_ "Hello Gaston…"

The french man happily strolled over to the woman with a cocky grin on his face. He licked his hand and slicked his hair back, leaning on the cart and attempting to look as charming as possible, "How lovely it is that Maurice sent you to me-"

"He sent me to deliver your supplies and that is all." Belle corrected, carelessly cutting the man off.

"Well, since you're here anyway;" He leaned closer, "Why don't we go and talk for a while hm?"

"No thank you," Belle nearly threw up when he dragged his fingers lightly across her cheeks. Well, as lightly as someone like him could.

It was situations like this that Belle wished she could control. It's not like she couldn't tell him to stop, but with the position she was in, with the way people saw her now compared to how they worshiped Gaston as a handsome gentleman, by continuously denying him she only ended up looking like a prude woman. She had enough negative descriptions about her.

"Get lost, _clochard_."

A sudden air of hostility came from the group of men. Taking this as an opportunity to excuse herself from Gaston, she turned to investigate the situation. In the middle of the makeshift soldiers she was supplying, a middle aged man with torn clothes, dirtied skin, and matted hair was on his knees; he was facing the cooking animal above the bonfire. Every now and then he would glance at one of the men, pleading for them to spare him just a slab of meat. They, however, were aggressive. They threw slurs at him, daring him to reach for their food. One person even picked up a rock and threw it at him. Startled, the homeless man jumped up to his feet. He knew that he had failed, and began to look for a way out of the predicament. Unfortunately, the men had blocked him in, surrounding him cruelly and continuing their advances. Belle could no longer stand it. She knew how it felt to be singled out, scared, and targeted for something as small as being who you are. She knew what it was like to be an outcast.

Without another moment to spare, she stormed over to the center of the group and helped the homeless man to his feat. She gave each man a dangerous glare, one that they did not take seriously seeing as though it brought about laughter from them, and then she dragged the old man to the carriage, passing Gaston without giving him a single ounce of attention. She helped the man into the now empty cart before whispering to him soothingly, "Je suis désolé, monsieur."

She then turned back to the men, "My father's coin, now."

Still chuckling, one of the men grabbed a sack half the size of his arm and dropped it before the young woman, "There ya go, princess."

Belle grabbed the sack, threw it into a bigger bag on Philippe's side, and hurriedly hopped onto the horse, flicking its reins and sending it off. She didn't look back at the men. Her eyes held unshed tears of frustration. She wanted nothing more than to head back home and sleep the night away. She was nothing but a joke to them. To everyone. An oddity that, if not rid of, becomes a source of entertainment. Once she was a decent distance away, she glanced back at the homeless man riding in the cart. It was dark, but she could still see him hunched over, his head in his arms, propped up on his knees. As much as she didn't like people, this man was in need of help. He was just like her, and if there's one thing she could understand, it was how he must've felt; being stuck on the ground beneath those men. Being laughed at. Humiliated. He must've felt alone in that moment. Unsure of himself. Betrayed by society. Yes. Belle understood fully.

Upon arriving at her home, Belle made sure to secure Philippe in the stables, grab the money, and help the man out of the now disconnected cart. She held her arm out for him to hold onto as they entered the house. She led the man to library and told him to stay put as she carried out an errand; She was going to give the money to her father, but the man didn't need to know that. She wasn't naive. She couldn't just trust him not to steal from her, he was homeless for goodness sakes. Of course he'd take any opportunity to get what he so desperately needed. She knocked on her father's door three times. Each time she received no answer. The door creaked open only to reveal the old man fast asleep. So instead of waking him up, she simply placed the sack on the nightstand beside his bed. She would love to see his reaction in the morning. If he was happy, then so was she. After exiting, she quickly made her way back to the library. In the corner of the room, there was a water filled bucket. She placed it over the fireplace. Leading the man over to the warm spot, she waited until the water reached reasonable temperature before placing it in front of the man for him to bathe himself. She turned away in a respectful manner, allowing him to clean himself in peace. Belle knew he had finished when he nervously cleared his throat behind her. Turning, she gasped at the new image before her. He was no longer the dirtied man she'd seen before. His curly hair was brown. His hazel eyes pierced through her, and his small pink lips pursed awkwardly as he looked for something to say. The only thing throwing him off was the raggedy clothing he placed back on his tall, skinny body. He looked too young to be in his thirties.

"Thank you, ma'am."

His voice was deep and raspy. Belle smiled, "No problem. You must be hungry, yes?"

"Please," He perked up at the mention of food. Belle smiled and led him to the kitchen. Of course her father had left her dinner out, ready for her return; Porridge, bacon, and half of a baguette with a glass of wine. Instead of eating it herself, she sat the man down at the dining table and gave it to him. She didn't mind. She wasn't really hungry anyways.

The man smiled, thankful for what she had done so far, and then dug into the food. It wasn't as sloppy and wild as Belle would have thought it would be for a homeless man, but that meant less cleaning for her so she wouldn't complain. She waited patiently for him to finish. When he did, she took his dishes and began to clean them.

"What is your name, manquer?" The man quietly asked

"Belle. Yours?"

"Bastien, manquer."

Belle placed the now washed dishes on the table during their moment of silence, "Tell me, Bastien. Why were you drawn to a group of armed men during such a night? You've heard that the town is on high alerts, yes?"

"The food madame. I would've hoped they'd spare me even a bite."

Belle gave a tight lipped smile in empathy, "I'm sorry it took a turn for the worse."

The man chuckled, "No madame, it took a turn for the best! I'm here with you now!"

Another moment of silence. He wasn't too bad, Belle noticed. In fact, she rather liked him. He was kind, gentle, and adorably awkward for someone you'd expect to be untrusting and rude with what they must've been through. Even as they sat there at that very moment, he was fiddling his thumbs and biting his thin lips.

"Madame," Bastien looked up at her once more, "May I ask you a question as well?"

"Of course."

"You didn't look too happy around those men. They mocked you, if I recall correctly. You're too kind to be deserving of such cruel treatment...why didn't you fight back?"

Now, if that wasn't a question Belle asked herself everyday. Why didn't she fight back? Why doesn't she ever fight back? She wasn't afraid; that she knew for sure, "Well, why didn't you, Bastien? You're the same as me."

"No, Manquer. I'm incapable of fighting for my own; but do not worry, those men won't go unpunished. No wrong doing does."

"How so?"

"I have my silent ways. You see, people like me, we aren't allowed to have a voice. I like to think of it as a ladder. I am at the bottom step of the ladder. If I were to stand against those of a higher step, it would not end well for me." Bastien smiled sadly.

"What of I? Where would I be?"

"You ma dame, you have a kind heart and not many riches. People like you are powerful. You would be near the top of the ladder. Money is not everything."

"Are you not kind?"

"I adapt. I treat well whomever treats me well, and treat wrongly whomever treats me wrongly. I survive. So I ask you again, why didn't you take a stand."

It was as simple answer, and Belle couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it until now, "I...I don't want to stand up for myself. I want more than that."

"Oh?"

"I want to control it. Control everything. Standing up for myself only means that I keep the pain from reaching me. That I show everyone that i'm not afraid."

"Is that not enough?"

"No. People will still talk. They'll continue their harassments, even if I ignore it. They'll push until I break. I want to control what happens in regards to my person...but I can't."

"Ha, be careful what you wish for." Then Bastien was quiet. He seemed to be thinking, a small smirk on his face. He then stood and held out his hand to the seventeen year old, "Thank you, manquer. For everything. However, I must take my leave."

Belle's eyes widened. She frantically shook her head in protest, "Are you sure!? You might need a bed to sleep in...I can't possibly allow you back out there in this chilly night!"

The man laughed at the display, "I'm sorry, Ma dame, but i really must go. Thank you." He kept his hand out for her to take, and she did. A sudden shock began to make it's way through her body as their skin made contact.

With a quick and firm shake, the man let go and gestured for Belle to lead him to the door. As they began to walk, Belle couldn't help but to hold the hand that touched his in her other. It was cold for some reason, and the cold feeling began replace the shock from earlier. It left her with a headache. A bad one.

Once they reached the front door, she opened it, allowing Bastien to walk through. Before closing it, she bid him a farewell once more, "Goodbye, Bastien. Please, stay safe."

"I will. I'm sure we'll meet again another day, so you stay safe as well. Until then...Belle." And with that, he took his leave, disappearing into the night.

Belle sighed and closed the door. Now she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, the massive headache only strengthening her desire; but before she could even get a step in another knock came to the door. She growled and turned to open it. It appeared her headache was only going to get worse…

"What do you want, Gaston."

"Well hello to you too, darling!" The man arrogantly grinned, "You wouldn't happen to have that young lad from earlier, would you? You know, the one who you placed in your cart?"

"...why?" Why would they be looking for a homeless man when they should be looking for the witch?

"Well, some time after you left, a couple of my men got sick. Very sick."

"What does that have to do with Bastien?"

"...Bastien?"

Crap.

"Answer the question, Gaston."

He smiled, "I was told they got sick after taking a bite of the food he happened to be drooling over. I just want to talk to him is all."

"Well he's gone, sorry." She tried to slam the door, but Gaston stuck his foot through the crack, preventing it from closing.

"What if I ask that beautiful lady?"

"Excuse me? What 'Beautiful lady' ?"

"Don't play dumb, Belle." Gaston was visibly frustrated now, "The one that I saw leaving your house!"

"Wha-"

"I don't have time for your games, girl!" He shoved the door open, forcing his way into her house.

"Gaston!" This loudness was only increasing her pain in her skull.

"Who was she, and does she know anything about the boy!?"

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about! The only person that recently left my house was Bastien! I promise!"

A creaking of wood, "Belle?" Maurice entered the room, dazed and confused.

Gaston was still seething. He didn't like being lied to, obviously. His advance on the Belle stopped, however. Probably because he didn't want to appear a danger to her in front of her father. Suddenly, he heavy, angry breathing halted. His expression changed from that of being absolutely pissed, to confused, then to shock, and then to being absolutely pissed again, "That _chienne_!"

"Gaston!" Belle hissed, "My father-"

"That was her, Belle! That was the witch and you let her slip away!" Before Belle could reply, Gaston stormed out of the house, rushing towards his horse to catch the woman...or...Bastien? The witch, before she got too far. Although, Belle was sure she was already far gone. Belle felt a shiver travel down her spine. If what he said was the truth then she was going to have a worse time sleeping than she thought. Just knowing that the witch was two feet away from her this whole time and she never knew it, was terrifying. What a night this was.

A day had passed since then. Apparently the witch was never caught; and Belle had a new target on her back. The girl who let the villain go. At least that's what she heard. She honestly wasn't sure if that witch was as bad as people thought. She didn't hurt Belle. The whole time she was pretending to be Bastien she was nothing but kind to her. It could've been an act, but regardless; Belle was safe. At least she was until she woke up this morning to harassment by the other townsfolk. Her father, with his new coin, sent her off to buy groceries and supplies for his workshop. She tried to avoid going but he got to her. She could never truly say no to her papa. So there she was, at the market looking for ingredients and other types of foods. Occasionally she'd be denied by merchants and salesmen. Other times, those who only wanted her coin would be as nice as possible and give her what she wanted. Women would sneer and gossip when she passed. Men would growl and bump her when the came across them. Just when she thought things were dying down.

As belle began to make her transition from foods to supplies, she entered a small shop that sold metal and wooden parts. Without saying so much as a word to anyone that happened to be there, she quickly gathered what she needed. She then navigated her way to the shopkeepers desk and layed her items in front of him. He didn't move. He only looked at her.

"Please sir," She sighed, "I just want to buy this for my father, then I will be gone."

"Then send your father." He responded simply.

Belle's heart sunk. This was the last of the items on the list that she required and she didn't want to go looking for another shop or booth, if there even was one. "But he asked me-"

"And now I'm asking you," The man pushed the items towards her, "Send your father. You get no service here."

The headache began to return. She began to become bothered and irritated, "Sir."

"I'm not gonna tell you again, girl." He turned away from her, his full attention now being given to a lady beside her.

Belle slammed her hand against the counter, "No! I said-"

"You need to get out of my store!" The man interrupted again.

She began to hear more voices, other people started to yell and join in. Customers had gathered around, pointing fingers and calling her names, screaming at her to leave. Her conversation with Bastien- no- the witch from the other day began to repeat itself in her head over and over

 _I want to control it. I want to control everything._

 _I don't want to stand up_

 _I want complete control_

 _I want to_

 _Control it_

 _CONTROL it_

 _CONTROL IT_

 _ **CONTROL-**_

Everything went silent. Not even a breath could be heard. Belle hesitantly looked around, fear and shock being the only thing threatening to hold her back. The floor was cleared of any item. Shelves that were built to stand from the ground up now floating above the people, along with anything else in the store. Her head hurt. _So Bad_. Tears began to sting her eyes. She turned back to the shopkeeper, as slowly as possible. She needed to run. She didn't mean any of this...she couldn't have meant any of this. The look of fear in that man's eyes as he clutched as his throat, desperately wanting to be put down from the high area on the wall he was stuck on, his feet kicking at the mid air. Belle's eyes fell to her hands. They were pointed out towards him. What had she done? _How had she done it!?_

"...w-witch.." someone whispered

Belle quickly pulled her hands back, placing the shaking body parts on her chest, closing in on herself. The man fell to the ground. "N-no…" Belle whimpered

"Witch!" People were angry now, circling her and pointing. They began to yell again. Someone grabbed a wooden tool box from the air and attempted to throw it at her. It narrowly missed her, rising back to the height it was taken from.

Belle started hyperventilating, backing away from one side of the mob and moving closer to the other. She needed to run, to get out of there. She turned towards the doorway and sprinted as fast as she could. Men and women moved out of her way, afraid to touch her. Anyone near the windows, attracted by the noise, had saw. There was a lot of witnesses; no doubt this would spread within an hour. Those who had saw nothing sat confused as to the sudden burst of emotion Belle had never shown. She ran and ran and ran. She didn't stop once she exited the town square; she didn't stop at her house, and she didn't stop at the town exit. She kept running. Something else the witch had said began to echo in her head. She had a feeling that from then on...it always would.

 _Be careful what you wish for_

~~000~~

Still 3 years ago

Anna had heard the bells ring even from a couple miles away. She had left before dinner time, so there was no doubt in her mind that it was Gerda that had realized she was missing and reported to the guards. The castle was a big place, so she had enough time to get as far as possible before the old servant was sure. Anna couldn't help but wonder if this would be the predicament that would cause her sister to leave her room. The thought only made the princess angry. She doubted it.

This was it. She had left her kingdom behind. Although she would hate to admit it, she would miss it. She'd miss the kind servants and comfy bed. Lord knows she was going to have a hard time surviving out here her own; but that's why she was going to recieve help. There was a book she had found in her parents room the day after the funeral. She had wanted to find something of theirs to remember them by when she came across it. It spoke of trolls in the forest, trolls that had magical capabilities. Anna wasn't sure she believed in magic, but upon reading it she felt something tug at the back of her head. She needed to go there and see for herself. Maybe, if it turned out to be real, she'd even ask for help. If they were magical then they must be able to do so. She didn't know the first thing about survival and was on her own. Hopefully they could even calm her aching heart. Ever since Elsa denied her final attempt at rekindling their relationship Anna couldn't help but feel angry. Too angry, if you ask her. She'd begin to feel hot and uncomfortable. It was like she needed to let something out but couldn't. Like a sneeze. She'd only end up getting more angry after that. Maybe these trolls could help her rid of those feelings. Even if she didn't know the first thing about survival, she knew that anger would not help her get far.

She led the horse down the path she felt was right. The only sounds she could hear were the rustling leaves, the calm winds, fast paced galloping, and the sled attached to the horse. She had remembered to bring food. There was a bag of fruit, bread, and carrots on the extension. The sled also ruined any tracks the horse left. It would drag across the imprints in the ground, leaving dirt to cover it up. A great way to keep a search party from finding her.

Stars began to fill the sky and the wind became chilly. After a long ride, the princess was just about there. She kept her eyes open for anything matching the description in the book. Basically a clearing filled with moss covered rocks. When she found exactly that, she hopped off of her horse. Anna began to walk around, investigating her surroundings and maneuvering through the small boulders on the ground, "Hello?"

There was no sound. No movement.

"Is anybody there?"

Still nothing. She was sure this was the right place.

"I'm looking for some...magic trolls?"

Still nothing.

Anna was getting angry.

"I am princess Anna of Arendelle! I Demand you show yourselves at once!"

Nothing.

Breathing heavily, the former princess stormed towards her horse and yanked its reins towards her. The horse let out a whine of surprise as the princess leaped onto its back, "What a damn waste of my time."

Just before the princess could ride off into the night, a shuffle could be heard. Her head snapped in the direction of the sound. ' _Please don't let that be a wolf'_ she thought as she hopped off of the horse again. Still holding its reins, she began to walk towards the noise, "Hello?" She called again, agitation still audible in her voice.

Just then, one of the rocks began to move. Anna gasped as it made its way towards her, other rocks slowly following suit. She watched cautiously as it began to rumble and form. The horse in her grasp became frightened, practically going haywire. It freed itself of her control, immediately galloping away and ignoring her calls and demands for it to return. Anna groaned, turning back to the situation at hand. What she came face to face with nearly made her jump out of her skin. What once was a structure of nature became a walking organism complete with arms and a face. The princess stood wide-eyed. It was there. Standing before her. A troll.

"You're real…" Anna gasped.

They looked uneasy, as if she were a stranger sent to rid of them. Another rock came forth and formed itself before her eyes. This one looked old and tired. "Princess Anna…" It spoke with uncertainty, "What brings you here?"

"I needed help." She answered, "Why did it take you long to address me?" Even tho her anger was currently subsiding, it still had a hold on her.

"I-I'm sorry...your majesty." The troll did a small bow,

Anna groaned, the slight fear in the old troll's voice making her regret her tone and anger, "No. I am. I didn't mean to be so hostile. I'm not in the greatest of moods as you see...forgive me."

He nodded in understanding, a sorry smile appearing on his face, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grand Pabbie. I speak on behalf of the trolls." He gestured to the crowd of them, "You say you need help, your highness. What can I do for you?"

Anna dropped to her knees, trying to become eye level with them. Even then, she still had to look down. "I'm out here all alone, by myself. I have no knowledge of survival tactics. I've run from home and am currently in search of a new one."

"I see. Is this what has you bothered?" He asked, referencing her earlier outburst.

"No." She smiled awkwardly, "I've just been that way for a while. An anger I cannot subdue."

Grand Pabbie hummed. He reached out to her face, motioning her to lean down towards her. Reluctantly, she did so. He held her head in his rock hard palms and closed his eyes. His stony lips were pursed in concentration. Anna bit her lip in anticipation. Eventually the old troll released her and she returned back to her natural kneeling height. She didn't expect the shocked and interested look to appear on his face when they made eye contact once more. "Your majesty…"

"What?" Anna gulped, "what is it."

"The unease and indignation you have been experiencing is only the awakening of something much deeper. An ability. A gift.

"Whoa, slow down." This was not what she expected to hear, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember this, but ten years ago your father brought you here to me. There was an incident. I believe the effect of this incident hid your abilities for so long. It _froze_ them, might I say."

"What Incident? You're not making any sense." Frustration began seeping its way back into the princess' voice once more. However; instead of becoming afraid again, Grand Pabbie smiled a smile of amusement. This only aggravated her more.

"I'm afraid that's for your sister to tell you, your majesty."

"Elsa? What does she have to do with this! I'm not going back there!"

"And you won't have to. Something tells me you're going to cross paths again eventually."

"I want to know more now!" Anna hissed. Regardless of how angry she was becoming, she would not take it out on these trolls. She had enough control over that.

"I will tell you this, Princess Anna. This anger you're feeling will be your fuel." He reached out to grab Anna's hand, palm facing upwards. The other hand reached out to her forehead, causing her to bend down once again, "And if distributed carefully…"

Anna's breath began to halt as a wave of heat formed from the spot where Pabbie's hand touched her forehead and flew through the rest of her body, climbing back up through her arms and to her hand. A small flame formed above her palm.

The princess sat there, both mortified and fascinated as Pabbie let go. Gasps of awe and wonder could be heard resonating throughout the clearing "I...what…"

"Your sister came across her's around six years old. You would've come across yours had the said incident never occured."

Anna could say nothing. Her eyes were still on her bare hands.

"I expect you to have better control. You seem to have a decent amount over your anger and emotion. Having it over your power should be easy enough."

"Back...come back…" The princess whispered in disappointment.

Pabbie blinked in confusion. "Princess?" He took a step forward.

Anna's head shot up, her hands shaking frantically, "Bring it back! Hurry! Bring it back!"

Pabbie jumped back in surprise at the sudden change of emotion, but smiled nonetheless, "That is something you'll have to practice, your majesty. You are still young. Fifteen, am I correct? It will be easy."

Anna sat there, shaking her hands and ranting to herself about 'Unfair old trolls' and 'cool magic'. Pabbie smile again, this time in relief and happiness. The princess, regardless of what she'd gone through and the pain she had in her heart, still held a piece of herself. She would need that to control this ability. Pabbie turned to one of the other trolls, whispering a direction into their ear. The troll nodded, transforming into a rock and rolling away from the crowd. Pabbie then turned back to address the princess.

"Your highness, a word if you may."

Anna halted her antics and side-eyed the troll.

"This ability is very powerful. As you know, fire can be very dangerous if wild. But, even something so destructive has beauty to it."

Anna nodded in understanding as she looked at her hands once more.

"If i'm to be honest," Grand Pabbie continued, "I don't see you walking down a clean, light path; but I don't see you walking down a dark and evil one either."

"What are you saying?" The young princess finally spoke.

"I'm saying that your power makes you one of the most dangerous, yet most wonderful people to ever live. The world will see you as a villain when you are no such thing. Others like you will see you as a hero, but you still will be no such thing."

"What will I be…"

"What your power allows you to be...powerful. Your power can't save a life without taking one. Your power cannot build without destroying. Don't get me wrong, your highness. You _can_ be good...just not without appearing to be evil."

"Why are you telling me this? You think I want to be told something so harsh? Don't you know I could resent who I am? What I am?" Anna began to close in on herself.

"I'm telling you this so that you can come to terms with who you are." Pabbie placed a hand on hers, attempting to relax her, "So that you can be you without having to doubt yourself."

Anna began to relax.

"You can be good, your majesty. Solely by doing what _is_ good." To anyone else, this advise would be misleading. The thought that anything is good if you believe it to be is a poor and dangerous ideal. However; Pabbie trusted the princess. He knew that she was good at heart. He could feel it.

Anna sighed, slightly confused on what this all means. Then realization hit her, "Wait...you said that Elsa…"

Pabbie chuckled, "Yes. Your sister is the same as you are."

"Are you serious!? What can she do!?"

"Princess Elsa is a wielder of Ice."

"Oooooooh, so that's why her hair is so white! I thought it was just a birth defect, you know? And her obsession with the color blue! Wait, is that why she wears those gloves? Can she not control it? Maybe that's why she's been locked in her room! That's so dumb!" Anna went from ranting out of curiosity to ranting out of anger within seconds, "Why doesn't she _learn_!? She thinks locking herself away is the best way? What about me!? What about when I needed her? Is she that afraid? If she really cared for me then she'd risk it all to be there, like I would! This isn't an excuse! Where is the logic in all of this!?" A burst of flames erupted from her hands

Pabbie began to regret unlocking the fifteen year old's ability so early, "Princess Anna, please! Calm down-"

"WHOA!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. The flames dissipated from Anna's arms. A young boy with very blonde shaggy hair appeared before them. Beside him was a reindeer, as well as the troll pabbie sent out earlier.

"Ah, Kristoff." Pabbie called, thankful for the unintentional distraction, "Please, come here."

The boy obeyed. Pabbie continued to introduce him, "Princess Anna, this is Kristoff. You requested for help surviving here in these dangerous lands, correct?"

"And he's...my help?" Anna cringed. She didn't expect a weird boy to be their solution. Plus, he smelled bad.

"I'm help for what now?" Kristoff tilted his head in confusion.

"Kristoff my boy," Pabbie turned to fully acknowledge the boy, "You are nearly eighteen. It is in my honor to send you off for good. You will travel beside princess Anna from here on out."

Kristoff went quiet for a long minute before laughing awkwardly, "You're joking...right Pabbie?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"But I don't even know her!" He yelled in protest, "This is my home! Who knows how far I'll go!"

"Think of the adventure, my boy." Pabbie insisted, "Do this for her. She needs your help. There will be great accomplishments along the way, I can promise you that."

The young blonde hesitated, "I don't want to babysit…"

"I'm only two to three years younger than you, jerk." Anna growled.

"Tell me I can come back if things don't go right! Tell me I can come back in general!" He ignored her

"Of course you can, my boy. But believe me when I tell you you won't need to." Pabbie hugged him. Other trolls began to do the same. It was almost enough for Anna to cry. She felt kind of bad for the boy. This was the first thing he came to hear after being retrieved.

"Okay. Pabbie. Anything for you." They broke apart; Kristoff wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

"As you saw, Kristoff, the princess has some extraordinary abilities. You are also to help her master them."

"Yes sir!" The boy nodded this time in sudden determination.

"Good." Pabbie clapped his hands in satisfaction. He spoke to Anna, "I believe that this is where we bid you goodbye, your majesty."

"I believe so too, Grand Pabbie...thank you." Anna smiled holding the old trolls hands in hers.

"We will meet again. Do not worry. Until then, please, be safe."

"I will." Anna nodded. She rose to her feet and dusted off her dress. She took a second before bringing light to confusion she had, "Um...why is the reindeer coming?"

"His name's Sven!" Kristoff pointed out, hugging the full grown, hooved creature to his side, "He's my best friend."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "That's a little outside of nature's laws...don't you think?"

A bout of laughter rose from their audience. One by one the trolls took this as their exit as they became stone balls once more. Pabbie being the last of them, but letting the new duo go with one last thing, "Good luck, you two." And then he transformed.

Kristoff was already moving when Anna had turned to leave, "Alright, you heard Grand Pabbie, kid. I'm the boss."

"He didn't say that!" Anna argued.

"He implied it!" Kristoff laughed as he temporarily disappeared behind a row of bushes; reemerging with a wonderfully carved, black sled in which he attached to the harness on Svens back. He jumped into the sled and held his hand out for her to grab and she begrudgingly did so.

As they rode through the night, Anna couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to the small flame in her hands. The small flamed that only dreamed of getting bigger.

~~000~~

The Present

A small tornado of fire danced in her hands.

She was going to have to make an appearance soon, she knew it.

She didn't feel ready though.

Then again, she doesn't think she ever will.

Belle needs to finish proving their value to the queen.

Only then could the mission take full action

Only then could she reveal herself.

Until then, she knew that her name would be in her head all night

 _Elsa…._

The flame in her hand died.

 **Next Chapter Preview:** "You'll have to live with this for the rest of your life! Is that what you want!?"

"Something tells me I'm gonna be used to it by the end of the week…"

 **une telle beauté, une telle vérité** **:** Such beauty, such truth

 **Père** **:** Father

 **Clochard:** Homeless person, Hobo

 **Je suis désolé, monsieur:** I'm sorry, sir

 **Manquer:** Miss

 **Chienne:** Bitch

 **It's going slowly, I know. But Next Chapter will have more plot in it And everything will be clear. It will be here in a few days guys, I promise.**

 **I know the ages seem confusing so let me just say this. 3 years ago, according to this story and the movie, is when the king and queen of arendelle died. Anna was 15, and Elsa was 18. Belle was 17 because in Disney's "Beauty and the Beast" that was her age. When we fast forward 3 years, Anna will be 18, Elsa will be 21, and Belle will be 20.**

 **I know it seems slow but Belle got a background because she plays an important role for Anna in the story. Next chapter, things will start getting exciting.**


	3. Chapter 3: Phoenix Arising

**Warning: This chapter isn't the best. I had no idea how to piece this one together. So I did what I could and place the climactic parts in the next one so that they wouldn't get ruined by this bullcrap. Please bare with me…**

 **Guest: I understand. Sorry about that. From now on, translations will be by the exact language/dialogue. Believe me, there will be a ton more of that. I like to keep it real. Unfortunately this isn't Elsanna. I'm having internal moral debate about Elsanna at the moment. Plus, sister angst is better to me because...well...i don't know. But I do have an Elsanna fanfiction that I'll be updating if I find that people are still willing to read. It's called "Killer in the wild." Jungle!Anna (tarzan-ish) and travelling hunter!Elsa.**

 **2nd Guest: You're completely right. There really could've been a better way to do the movie. That is why this story is a giant "what if". What if logic was applied...well, some logic. Anna, in this story, is smarter than the Anna in the movie. She knows that there really could've been a better option than to lock herself in a room, and many other things that happened.**

 **3rd Guest: Yes. Belle is sisterless. The only "sister" she has is Anna, but we'll get to that later. They have a strong relationship.**

 **4th Guest: I'm sure Elsa is thankful :)**

 **Snoopykid: Anytime! And thank you!**

 **DarkraiSP: Thank you so much! I personally thought my writing style was weird and cringey. It's nice to know someone thinks otherwise. Anna and Belle will be very close. I wanted to keep Anna out of any love relationships, aside from maybe Kristoff, but I don't even think they'll be together. However, Anna and Belle will be close enough for assumption and reader's imagination. Some might see it as love-love, others as platonic love. As for the tip? I'll try it out. I'm guessing you think I should use less dialogue tags? Got it. If i'm wrong, please tell me. I can write better than I can read and understand.**

 **Chapter 3: Phoenix Arising**

3 years ago

"Who the hell are you!?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I'll be the one asking questions you...Sourcerer!"

"Like _you're_ one to talk, you walking dragon!"

"Ladies, ladies, can we please continue the introductions _after_ I'm safe and on the ground?" Kristoff begged from his spot, nearly fifteen feet off of the ground, hovering in mid-air.

Both girls looked up at him, then at each other.

"I-I can't."

Kristoff growled, "What do you mean, _you can't_?"

"I don't know how to control it...I can't put you down. Not willingly."

Kristoff's mouth went agape, "A-Anna?" He looked at the girl with a pleading look in his eyes, wanting desperately to be helped within that moment.

"Don't look at me! I can't do anything about it." Anna rid of the flames that were burning on her arms, turned around, and made her way towards a rock to sit down on, right beside their companion, Sven. The reindeer panted in blissful ignorance.

"I have an Idea," She continued, "Why don't we all calm down and have a nice conversation-"

"What!?" Kristoff yelled, unhappy with her decision to ignore his current situation.

"Let me finish! Let's have a nice conversation, and hopefully; the new girl will happen to drop you. I mean, she did pick you up after _you_ frightened her, remember?"

Kristoff did remember. It had been about a week and a half since he and Anna left the trolls to begin their adventure. Within that week Anna had gained a sufficient amount of control over her ability fairly quickly. It started off with her growing her small flame in to a big fire, then she was able to engulf her whole body by command, then she could move and control movement of the fire, and recently she was able to control fires that weren't her own. They had even found out that she herself was a body of fire when Kristoff scared her and poked her with a stick while she was daydreaming. The stick went right through her and burst into flames. She immediately set off to learn how to control that part of her as well. She was convinced that she could use it to transfer herself while incorporeal. Kristoff thought that was a stretch.

Today they were headed off to a village. A small one near here where they would rest easy and gain information that could lead them on their adventure. They still had no idea what they were going to do yet. For now, they were just travelling. As they were doing so, they heard crying. Anna insisted they check it out, and Sven agreed with her while Kristoff just wanted to keep going; but they did end up checking it out. When Kristoff stepped through a line of bushes, Anna heard screaming. Both male and female. When she rushed in to see what the problem was she saw a girl, a little older and taller than she was, and Kristoff...in the air.

So here they were. Anna smiled and patted the ground as invitation for the girl to sit. She did; and for a moment, they were quiet, "What's your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Belle." Now that Anna could focus on her voice without being skeptical, she noticed a french accent.

"You're from france?"

Belle nodded.

"How did you get all the way down here in Norway!?"

"I...Norway? I thought I was in Poland!" Belle's eyes darted in every direction, as if trying to clarify her location.

"We're only a couple of miles off the border to Sweden," Anna laughed "How'd you travel?"

"The last thing I remember is jumping onto a ship in the Nouvelle Aquitaine district of France...I thought it was heading to Poland when I saw the ship's flag. I was so exhausted...I must've thought wrong."

"The ship was probably from Poland and stopped here. Why would you travel so far?"

"I...I wasn't well like in my town. I was a bit of an oddball. A leper, per say."

"Boy, I hear ya…" Anna mumbled.

"I defined Gender norms. To make things worse, I was cursed with a power…"

"You make things levitate."

"Yes."

Anna hummed, "Extensions?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, every ability has side abilities. I'm guessing yours is anything to do with your mind…" Anna went into deep thinking mode, mumbling to herself the many possibilities of what else Belle could do.

Belle smiled just a little. She might've just ran into someone who could help her big time, "I'm guessing you have a lot of knowledge on magic and sorcery?"

Anna blushed, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You could say that. I only know based off of experience though. I find these things to be a bit fascinating, and well, I guess you can say I study myself."

Suddenly there was a loud thud. Both girls jumped at the noise, turning their attention to a now face-planted Kristoff. He groaned and mumbled something about Anna being right, before getting up and dusting himself off. He glared at the two women, still annoyed by his unfortunate turn of events, "Oh, don't mind me. Please, continue."

"Anyways," Anna resumed as Kristoff plopped down on the ground beside her, "Do you know where you're headed?"

"No, actually. I kind of just kept travelling." It was only then that Belle realized just how achy and exhausted she was.

Kristoff nodded, "Well there's a town just down the road, you can make yourself comfortable th-"

"Travel with us!" Anna leaped up, startling the young man beside her. He looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"Or that…" Kristoff sighed. What part of him not being a people's person did Anna not get?

"Wait, what?" Though the option was tempting, the two had just met Belle. The fact that they, or rather Anna, was so willing to take her along for the ride was sudden and dangerous. Travelling with any stranger you meet wasn't an intelligent decision. "Why?"

"Because people like us need to stick together!" Determination radiated off of the ex-princess like the flames she embodied.

"People like us…" Belle said slowly

Anna seemed to get more serious in that moment, "Yes. People like us. People that society decided weren't worth one Krone!" **(Norwegian currency: Penny)**

"I was a spare where I came from," Anna continued, "Someone that people looked down on because I wasn't useful to the kingdom. I've heard things said about me. I've seen people forget I exist. When you're royalty, who you are is crucial to your significance. I'm the second born daughter. There is no significance to that. You're a woman that found comfort passed the barriers set to keep you controlled. We both now have abilities many will find dangerous and scary. We both are lepers now. We always have been."

Belle watched in amazement as the young girl spoke. Something about her, about what she said, only drew her closer. She had a way with words. She had a way with inspiration. There's no way she could turn down the opportunity to travel with her. Who new if she'd ever get another chance. In addition to that, the girl can help her control her abilities. Belle stood up and held out her hand, "I'm in!"

Without another word, Anna took Belle's hand and gave it a firm shake. She smiled, "Well Belle, I'm Anna, the reindeer is Sven, and that's our sidekick, Kristoff!"

"I'm _not_ your sidekick!"

Anna ignored him, "And thanks to you, I think I know exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Elaborate." Belle requested as they began to continue in a direction towards the village Anna and Kristoff were heading to.

"Well, at first I was just travelling and learning how to use my power. Now, after meeting you, I think there might just be other people out there like us who need our help."

"Oh? How exactly will we help them, if I may." She liked where this was going.

"I don't know that yet, but I'm sure we'll figure it out along the way!"

"Oh yea, great plan." Kristoff scoffed, "And if that isn't the most unrealistic thing I've ever heard! I mean, how are we even going to find people!"

Anna punched the grown boy in the arm, "We can do it! Just believe a little, would ya?"

Kristoff groaned, wanting badly to jump onto Sven's back and ride away from the girls. Anna continued to get to know Belle better. Even gaining information on her ability and analyzing possible extensions for it. Belle was happy to tell what she could, and in return, gaining her own knowledge of the duo's past. This seem to be a great start for all of them.

~~000~~

Present

Years had past since they met Belle and formed their main trio. Along their travels, they had met many others like them. Some even had magical abilities like Belle and herself; and even though Anna knew full and well that magic existed, she still found herself shocked and in a fit of wonder over the things they've discovered. What went from being just her, Kristoff, and Belle became a group of eight. Five other outcasts were added to the group. Only two of those five had powers, another two were skilled in combat, and the last had brains that you never knew existed. The eight of them travelled continuously. They helped others like them, and kept in touch with powerful people. They became very well known around all of Norway, and even neighboring countries. The people named them. Some thought they were sent down by the gods themselves, they called them the _Demigodene._ "The Demigods". Or _himmelens engler_. "Angels of Heaven"; some thought they were demons from hell and prefered to call them _Demoner._ "Demons". Or _Tapte sjeler_. "Lost souls"; and others believed they were frauds. Just a group of people spreading fake messages and doing fake things. Those people were far from the truth. To those who knew the truth, they were saviors. Anna and her crew had helped hundreds of broken Pariahs get back on their feet. They'd help them defeat poverty, helped them gain lost respect, help them find and create small communities within their villages of supportive people that were just like them. Anything they could do to help, they did; and when they left that small town, those people were either accepted again, or happy with who they were. To these people, Anna's team had become known as _frigjørerne_. "The liberators".

Their true identities were unknown. They always wore masks and hoods when they worked. Helping the hopeless wasn't the only thing they did. They attempted to "fix" broken kingdoms or towns. Any place that they felt had a screw loose, they'd make sure to tighten that screw before they left. Anna planned to change the country one step at a time. For now, she and her team would travel and work. Their current destination had them on pause, however. It was their biggest mission yet, any it took place in her old home. The home she hoped she'd never have to visit again. Arendelle.

Anna knew how bad the kingdom had gotten since she left. In fact, it still continues to get worse and worse. Arendelle was going to fall soon, and she knew it. The thought almost made her feel guilty. Almost. That was because helping the kingdom overcome this trial wasn't the mission. The mission was simply to capture and punish a traitor. Currently, there were seven members of _frigjørerne._ There _used_ to be eight. The eighth one abandoned them.

When Anna had gathered her team, she had taught them everything they knew. She taught them her morals. Secrets. How to identify a dent in a town or villages appearance. How to fight with their abilities or how to fight without any. She had showed them what they were capable of. She had showed them how to climb buildings and how to run for hours. She had taught them how to get what they wanted using words; how to manipulate. She had taught them all of the things she had to teach herself. Some things she had learned to adapt to her own unfair treatment within the castle, like word manipulation and stealth. Others she discovered after running away. With all she had taught them, she had also trusted unto them.

Unfortunately, that trust blinded her. The eighth member took her teachings and twisted them. That's all she allowed herself to think, because the details on what he specifically did sickened her. She didn't want to think anymore about it. All she knew now was that she was going to find him and kill him. She wanted to burn his body with her own two hands. She wanted to watch his corpse sizzle between her flame engulfed fingers. She wanted to-

"Anna?"

Shaken out of her stupor, She slowly turned from the window she was sticking her head out of, her eye's meeting those of her french Companion who was walking over to meet her, "Belle, you've returned."

"Yes. It went smoother than expected. Queen Elsa has agreed to our request."

"Really? I'd thought there'd be more difficulty with her." Anna's brows furrowed in confusion, and her arms crossed over her chest. It was obvious Anna didn't know her sister well, and the thought of how Belle could talk to her with ease while she had to beg and plead but not get so much as a breath from Elsa made Anna a tad bit angry.

"No. Though, I nearly blew the mission. I...accidentally killed two of the guards." A distressed look passed over Belle's face for a moment, "I tried to get them into a heated argument; one so that they didn't notice me when I slipped in. It worked a little _too_ well."

Anna smiled sympathetically, placing her hand on Belle's shoulder, "We'll work on that. Don't worry."

"Thanks," The french woman replied, placing her hand above Anna's, "So what do we do now?"

"We hold up our end of the deal, and once we have gained Elsa's trust, we take action." Anna removed her hand and began towards the door, "Gather the rest of the crew, we have some things to discuss."

Belle nodded and started her own route to do as she was told.

Anna felt sorry for the woman. After all the years she still couldn't stomach the thought of killing. When it came down to it, Belle did what she have to; but she would always regret it. Anna remembered her first kill. Her lack of reaction. Her inability to regret it.

~~000~~

3 years ago

Upon reaching the village, the group had made their way to a nearby inn. Kristoff went to find a stable hand to take care of sven while Anna and Belle went to rent a room. They approached the bartender and made their request known.

The bartender chuckled, "Aren't you lads a little too young to be purchasing rooms?"

"We don't think so," Belle scoffed, "Why should it matter if we're paying?"

"Ha! What, with yer parent's coin?" He leaned on the countertop separating them, amusement plastered on his face.

Before Belle could counter back, Anna pulled a large sack from her side. It jingled as she did so; her hands reaching in and pulling out more than enough coin to get them what they needed, "Mine, actually." She slammed it on the countertop, "Is eighty krone enough?"

The man sat shocked, his eyes on the weighted bag that she effortlessly held in one hand, then to the money on the countertop. He stumbled through his words upon trying to speak. Both girls knew that the real price for the best room was only thirty but this bribe would possibly help them in the long run. The man laughed happily as he scooped up the cash and shoved it in his pocket, "Of course! Yes! My apologies, Ms.!" He came from behind the counter and gestured to a small staircase behind him, "Follow me to your room!"

The man smiled as he led them upstairs, a pair of eyes tracking them as they went.

The bartender opened their door, allowing both girls to go in and look around. It was a cozy place. A queen sized bed with dressers on each side and a chest for keeping their items in. A window was installed directly above it, giving them a great view of the town below. They thanked the man, and before he could leave Anna reminded him that they had another friend coming soon. She paid him an extra thirty krone for him to direct Kristoff to their room, and the man agreed with no hesitation. Anna didn't worry about spending up their money, because she had enough money to give. This wasn't her only bag. She felt kind of guilty for practically filling up more than one with the castle's cash, but she needed what she needed. A knock on the door sounded. Belle went to open it.

"Alright, what'd you two do? The bartender is practically beaming sunshine down there!" Kristoff questioned, marching through the door.

"Ms. Princess here was loaded on cash, and she decided to make his day." Belle laughed as she closed it behind him.

"Wait," Kristoff halted upon hearing what he heard, turning abruptly to the redhead in question, "you just pulled out a wad of money in a public area? Are you dumb?"

Anna sat on the bed, uncomfortable with his sudden change of emotion, "No?"

"You must be! What if someone else saw you!? That's dangerous, Anna!"

"Calm down, Kristoff," Belle came from behind him, placing a hand on his back, "I'm sure it's fine."

Kristoff shrugged her off, "You. Don't touch me...I only met you yesterday."

Belle ignored the hostility and sat beside Anna, "For now, let's get something to eat, and then get some rest. Its nearly past seven."

"I agree," Anna jumped up. "There's a small little food place near the exit of the town! Let's go there and get something to eat!"

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the former princess was up and out of the room. It took them minutes to get to their destination. It was smaller than the houses surrounding it, but it stood out nonetheless; small lights placed on every table, and the decor could even match that of Arendelle's castle. They chose to eat at the outside tables. Anna and Kristoff sat down while Belle offered to give their order's. When she returned, she returned with a sandwich for Anna, Carrot stew for Kristoff, and Porridge for her. Behind her, the cook was carrying three cups of tea. He placed their drinks on the table before them and bowed, wishing them a great meal before he retreated back to the kitchens.

"Alright, so what're we doing next?" Kristoff asked, his mouth full of carrot stew; the liquidy food dripping down his chin and slightly bothering Belle who sat across from him.

"Still don't know." Anna shrugged, digging into her own plate.

"You have 'ta be kiddin me. Do you ever think a plan out before you act on it?"

"Hey, I only just started this whole leader thing! Gimme a break!"

"You _aren't_ the leader!"

Anna ignored him, and turned her attention to Belle who had cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well, keep in mind it is pretty late, _mes amies._ So we will have to do this tomorrow. But, maybe we could start our good deeds? Ask around the town and see if we can find anyone worth helping. It's not much of an idea, but it's something." **(Mes amies: My friends)**

"What do you mean, ask around the town?" Kristoff asked, shoving more stew through his lips.

"Well, normally if there are people that others find weird or unworthy of social recognition, there will be rumors. Words spread about. I'm sure by asking someone, they'll tell us about somebody in the village that would fit the description."

Anna nodded, "That is normally how it works, isn't it? He said, she said. Rumors and Gossip. The only thing people do these days."

A moment of silence passed as the trio continued to eat. They all seemed to be in their own form of thought, but still aware of their surroundings. In the midst of this quiet, heavy steps began to sound against the dirt. Kristoff gagged on his last spoonful of stew as a weighted body slammed into his shoulder on its passing. Anna and Bella, slightly startled, turned their attention to their coughing friend, Anna patting his back while Bella asked if he was alright. Kristoff nodded as he looked past Belle at the source of his troubles. A man with long dark hair to match his beard and nearly six feet tall and muscular, stood behind her. Noticing Kristoff's wide eyed stares, the girls pulled their eyes to the man as well.

"Can we help you?" Anna spoke up. She looked to the side, hoping that the chef would catch on to their unease by making eye contact; but he wasn't there. Anna turned her attention back to the man before them, more uncomfortable than before.

"Yea, you can actually." A creepy smile grew on his dirtied face. He stepped forward, "Where are your parent's, kiddo?"

"They aren't here."

"Really? How unfortunate…" Suddenly he reached forward and grabbed Belle by the hair, his other hand grabbing Anna by the arm.

Kristoff jumped up, yelling for the man to stop as he tried to help his friends. The man kicked him down, having been way stronger than the teenage boy. The girls struggled in his arms as he dragged them away from the dining patio and to the alleyway behind the restaurant. Kristoff, now winded, got back to his feet and tried to grab for the man again. He only ended up being pushed hard into the diner's wall, his head colliding with the strong wood and knocking him unconscious. The man threw the girls onto the ground and reached behind his back. A shining piece of metal made its appearance. The man twirled his knife in his hands, stalking towards the girls. "Nothin personal, girls. I just got a little greedy, is all. Can't really blame me when you were the ones showin' off all that cash! "

"Th-that's what this is about? The money? Please, you can have it! Right, Anna!?" Belle practically cried, looking towards her for answer and agreement. But instead, she was met with silence.

Anna wasn't moving. She was simply staring at the man before them, and the knife in his hands. While Belle was shaking with fear, she was shaking with...anger. She was pissed. Livid, even. Anna, ever since she met Kristoff, had been working on her emotions. Trying to keep herself calm regardless of any situation; because if she could control her anger, she could control her fire. However; seeing this man before her threatening her and her friend's safety, knocking Kristoff unconscious. _Hurting_ Kristoff and Belle in the first place...It made her so…. _angry_.

The man took her silence as a chance to advance.

"Stop it."

He tilted his head in amusement, "Oh? Why should I?"

Another step

"I said...stop."

"I can't have witnesses kid, can't risk you going to the guards."

Another step

"I'm not asking you again."

"Then don't."

Another step.

The man raised his small blade, prepared to sink it into Belle's neck instead of Anna's as a way of testing her. Purposely instigating, pushing to see what the young redhead would do...and she gave him what he wanted.

Within seconds, a burst of flames shot at him. Startled, he instinctively backed away, only nicked by the heat. He stared wide-eyed at the girl, backing away in fear of his discovery.

"W-witch! Witch!" Another step backwards caused him to trip over his own feet, "Forget this! I want no part in this!"

Anna stood from the ground. Her expression was dead but her pupils were dilated with anger. Flames engulfed her arms, crackling and popping, embers flying into the air with smoke trailing behind. She stared the man down, looking through him and into his soul. He began to shake and scoot backwards before attempting to stand up and run. Before he could even round the corner and get into view of anyone or any village guard for safety, A wall of fire formed before him, blocking him from his only way of escape. He shrunk away from the heat instantly, pushing himself closer to the girl. Belle couldn't help but to be afraid herself.

"Anna…"

But the redhead wasn't listening. She was focused on him; completely frozen. Not an inch of her body appeared to be moving besides the hand controlling the flames. Belle couldn't even tell if Anna was breathing.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

The ex-princess stalked toward the cowering man, arm still held out toward him. "People like you...you make me so angry."

"Anna, please!"

"People like you, who are lazy, rude, evil, and willing to do whatever you want for your own benefit while there are people out there who work hard and get hurt. Who work hard and get nothing….nowhere. How dare you…"

The man began to shiver in fear, turning around and burying his forehead in the ground, hands covering the back of his head. He didn't want to see what would happen next. But he would feel it.

Anna got on her knee, not looking at the man. Instead, she looked straight ahead as she placed her hand on the nape of his neck. Slowly it began to heat up, and she could hear him starting to sob apologies. The man kept his eyes closed. Mentally he knew he was capable of overpowering the girl in terms of strength, but that would get him nowhere seeing as though she could burn him to a crisp. Besides, his fear kept him glued to his spot.

Anna hushed him, placing the finger of her other hand over his lips. It was over within seconds. Her finger became her palm, clasping over his mouth to muffle his screams as the heat on his neck was replaced by scorching fire. His skin bubbled and burned as he cried out in pain, his hands clawing at her arm. Anna only pressed harder, burning past the first layer of flesh and cooking the meat until the the bones could be felt on the tips of her fingers. The man began to gurgle, blood pooling out of his throat and staining the grass below him. His body spazzed as he dropped dead in his spot. The smell of burned flesh stung the girls' noses. Anna's hand was stained with blood and muscle. Belle couldn't stand to look at it. Anna simply stared straight ahead.

"You….you killed him."

"...I did."

"Brutally!"

"It seems so."

"Anna! Do you not see a problem here!?"

"I see many problems."

A moan. Kristoff was beginning to awaken. Anna wondered what he'd say when he came to his senses.

"Anna, how could you...why would you."

"Are you finding your agreement to travel with me a mistake?"

Belle thought she heard a hint of fear in that voice, "I...no."

Shockingly, Belle didn't find her decision to be a mistake. She had come to like Anna alot. Regardless of what had just transpired before her. She made it her duty to help Anna, in that moment. The princesses' emotional struggle was visible, and Belle simply wanted to improve it. She still wanted to travel with them.

Anna went quiet. Kristoff was starting to come back to reality, his hand clutching the back of his head. His nose flared at the stench it managed to catch. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred for a moment; but soon he was able to recognize what had occured in his forced slumber. His eyes widened at the sight of the dead man before him. The gaping, smoking, burnt, and melted hole in his neck stood out to the teen. Kristoff jumped to his feet, still in a daze from the earlier episode. He pointed a shaky finger at the body, "What...what happened?"

Anna raised a brow at the question, "Is that rhetorical?"

"Dammit, Anna! I'm serious! What happened!?"

"...I don't know."

"What do you mean, _you don't know!?_ He's dead and it appears to me that he died by execution!"

"I don't deny that I killed him. I just don't understand what just happened."

"Do you even _care!?_ "

"I don't know."

Kristoff was angry, and even scared. They just killed someone. Actually, _Anna_ killed someone. He and Belle were just witnesses. The french girl surprisingly didn't seem afraid. More worried, if anything. But not for the overheated corpse. For Anna. For how she may feel and what she may be thinking. For now, she said nothing. Instead, she watched as the teen boy and the ex princess interacted. The answer that Anna gave to Kristoff's final question only made her worry increase.

"Anna, do you even understand the consequences that will follow this?"

"I do."

"Obviously you don't. You'll have to live with this for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?"

"Something tells me I'm gonna be used to it by the end of the week."

~~000~~

The Present

Elsa sighed, her head propped up on her hands as she sat at her desk. Her mind had been busy the last day and a half. She couldn't stop thinking about that group of outcasts. Seven dangerous people were to meet her today...well, actually six. The seventh she would not see for sometime as she'd been told. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the the wood below her, her eyes were looking out the window, scanning for any type of distraction to help her pass the time.

Part of her was excited. The idea of meeting a group of people that were cursed, just like her? It made her smile a bit. Thought, she had to realize it was simply for business. She wanted to ask them for help. Learn from them a bit. Technically they were already helping her, but she wanted to know more about her powers. Asking them could be beneficial, or maybe cause unwanted questioning and struggle. So she decided to keep quiet for now. Nothing wrong with waiting.

A knock came from the door. Elsa rose and allowed entry. Just as she expected, two guards entered, separating and letting six people continue into the room.

"Your majesty, these are guests for you. Shall we remain inside?"

Elsa shook her head, signalling for the guards to go outside and wait. They did as she pleased. The six people spread out, allowing themselves to be seen. Well, their bodies for that matter. They still wore those hooded capes and half-masks to hide their identity. So once again, Elsa could only see eyes. A pair of familiar ones came forward.

"Your majesty, It is I, Belle."

"Yes, I remember you. Theses are the men you've gathered? Doesn't look like much of an army."

Belle tilted her head, "Trust me, they could take out the whole Arendelle militia if they wanted."

Elsa didn't know whether she should've been threatened or impressed by that. Nonetheless, she approached the masked woman, her eyes trained on the other five people behind her.

"Well then, Belle. In that case," Elsa hummed, finally deciding to begin this deal and start a new adventure. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hellhound

**I just had to rewrite this whole chapter because my google account has been hacked. I can't sign on to my drive or access anything due to a constantly changing password. My phone was also being hacked. So, I apologize.**

 **Guest: I'll try to update as much as I can! I have another fanfiction I have to focus on as well! Thanks for the support!**

 **Guest 2: No problem! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **JW: Thank you! You won't be disappointed!**

 **DarkraiSP: Thank you! There will be way more action too! And yes, Kristoff has no powers. Kristoff and a few others won't. I base who has powers and who doesn't off of their original stories. You'll see during this chapter! Thanks for the tips again! I can't promise that all of your wonderful advice will be 100% at use, but I will definitely attempt to apply them to make the story flow and look better, as well as improve writing!**

 **KnightLawn: I'm glad you think so!**

 **Chapter 4: HellHound**

"No offense, Your Majesty." Belle bowed. "But I don't intend to keep us here any longer than need be. I have important business to attend to."

"I'm sure you do." Queen Elsa nodded, making her way to her desk and sitting behind it. "Shall we?"

Belle turned to address her partners. The outlaws were lined up as if they were actually part of an organized military; arms behind their backs and ankles together. Belle grabbed the first one by the shoulder, pulling her up to the Queen's desk. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Mulan, your majesty." The woman bowed, pulling down her hood to reveal half her face to the queen, but leaving the cloth mask around her mouth and nose, "I have been entrusted with addressing the criminal activity in the absence of your soldiers. I have enough men to hold down Arendelle and others spread out among the villages in Norway."

Elsa's eyebrow arched at this, showing interest in the newfound subject. "So you'll be handling Arendelle's gangs and criminal activity? Might I ask how a woman came to have this position?"

"The same reason a woman came to be sitting on Arendelle's throne." Mulan smirked, "I'm qualified."

Elsa smiled. She liked this one. Sassy, yet respectful at the same time. She nodded, extending a hand to shake the Chinese woman's. Elsa would love to know her past, as well as everyone else's. She enjoyed information and knowledge about others. However, she'd have to be patient. They didn't exactly trust one another yet. "You're a long ways from home, Mulan."

The Chinese woman smirked again, not willing to give the queen any straight information about herself. "I am. You can thank the person I work for. If not for her, your military would be screwed."

"Maybe so...As long as you're familiar with military procedures, as well as the judicial system and how we handle our crimes, you will find no objection from me." Elsa nodded her head, symbolizing her satisfaction with Mulan and her temporary occupation.

Mulan smiled and backed away, and another person stood before the queen. A lowered hood revealed the very blonde hair of a tall, burly man. "Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman."

He looked bored already. Elsa could tell she was going to have a problem with this one. His eyes showed disinterest in not only his assignment to her cause, but in her in general.

"Fortunately for you, I'll be your personal guard throughout this mission."

"Fortunately…" Elsa drawled, "Pray tell, why would I need a personal guard, sir Bjorgman?"

"Because people are gonna wanna kill you to get rid of us."

Elsa looked to Belle and the French woman nodded in confirmation. These outlaws couldn't carry out what they needed to without the queen's permission. It's illegal to do so. The people of Arendelle knew that themselves, which means they also know that if the queen isn't here to protect and support the group, then they'd be forced to leave. The next in line to rule, or -If a successor is not available- the council, will not be able to uphold the queen's consent. They will have to give the outlaws their own consensus, but that rarely ever ends up happening, seeing as though most of the time the ruler and the council are nearly always different in morals.

"You're so sure that the kingdom will deny you?".

"For the most part, yes." Kristoff responded, "Once you open a dog's cage, he won't want to go back in."

"I'm assuming this means you'll be by my side for most of the day?"

"A bummer, I know." The big man looked down at the queen. Had this man not been her current ally, she'd have him thrown out of the castle for his attempt at "dominance". Had Elsa been any other ruler, he'd be beheaded in the center of Arendelle. Her equanimity remained, and she looked him in the eyes, one brow arched in a show of her unwillingness to be submissive.

"For me? Yes. Not very fond of being followed around by someone so unworthy. You, however, are lucky to even be in my presence for a second."

Kristoff's pupils went pinpoint with anger. A snicker could be heard throughout the study. All attention was given to the sudden outburst of laughter to the left of the room. A smaller figure with untamed red hair -that was obviously carelessly shoved into the hood- was doubled over, hands clutching her knees for some type of support to hold herself up.

Kristoff's mouth twitched in annoyance, "I'm glad you found that funny, Merida."

"Oi, I'm sorry!" She scottish woman forced between her bouts of laughter, "That was just too good!"

"I'm not quite sure it was..." Elsa groaned, not very happy with the unnecessary loudness of the woman. She was obnoxious...just like someone else the queen knew.

Merida sobered up, biting her lip to keep herself from repeating the scene again. "Me apologies, your highness!"

"Merida, right? Tell me, how will you be benefiting me on this….journey…"

"Oh no, me lady! I won't be with you at all! I'll be helpin' Belle out with our own mission!"

"Oh?" For the second time within minutes, Elsa looked to the french woman for more confirmation and explanation. Belle shrugged, side eyeing the queen from where she stood.

"Mulan and Kristoff are the only direct help you'll be receiving The other three will be focusing on finding our guy. If you really need them, Mulan can find them and report your necessities. She will be in charge while I'm away."

"And where might you be going? I don't know these five very well. I'm more familiar with you…" Elsa didn't like the amount of surprises the french threw her way. It was rather sloppy and confusing.

"I will be assisting our captain with confidential situations." Belle assured. Elsa didn't look confident in the decision, so she kept going. "Don't worry. They're all very much capable of performing their jobs."

"There's more to us than you think." Another new voice. A male voice at that. He removed his hood to reveal his green eyes and shaggy brown hair. "I wish not to insult her intelligence, your Highness. However, you don't know much about us. Whether you think we are capable or not, doesn't matter."

Elsa gave a deadpan expression, an eyebrow raised in question. "Pardon me, but who might you be?"

The man bowed. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. I am one of the two brains in our group." He smirked at his remark, ignoring the annoyed ' _watch it_ ' being mumbled beside him.

"As Belle stated, Merida, Ariel and I won't be directly at your service."

"Ariel?" There was only one person left that had yet to introduce themselves. Elsa turned her attention to them.

"That would be me." She bowed, her long red hair flowing with the movement. It was then that Elsa noticed the equipment strapped to their backs. Merida had a bow, Kristoff had a picaxe, Mulan had duel swords, and Ariel had a large, golden trident. Elsa had never seen something so...foreign to her. Such a weapon couldn't be easy to use in combat, yet this average sized skinny woman could carry it with ease. She must have some build to her underneath all that clothing.

Elsa's eyes scanned through the people before her. She knew them all now. At least their names and purposes. She doesn't suppose she'll be getting to know their backgrounds anytime soon. She nodded in satisfaction and turned to Belle, "Thank you, for your time. I'm glad to know that Arendelle will be in capable hands."

"Of course your majesty." Belle genuflected and addressed her comrades. "I must take my leave. I have to meet up with the captain. I expect all of you to know your place and business, let alone to do your jobs right."

Each person nodded in firm understanding. Belle said nothing else. She gave a quick dip of her head to the queen in farewell; then she left the room. Elsa cleared her throat, "I once again thank you for your service to Arendelle, regardless of reasoning. Please, go about yourselves and attend to your individual assignments."

One by one, they did as Belle did. The bowed to the queen and took their leave. Elsa watched as they disappeared from the room, each one going in the opposite direction from the other. Taking her eye off of the exit, she spied the blonde man from earlier. He had stayed in the room. Elsa assumed it was to confront her, he didn't seem to be one to respect titles. "Kristoff, is it? Is there something else you need?"

His eyebrows fell into a straight line, a deadpan expression forming on his face. "I'm assigned to you, remember."

"Right…" She cringed. The man huffed and folded his arms, moving himself to move beside her, little ways behind as well. Elsa sighed. This was going to be a long day.

~~000~~

Anna maneuvered gracefully through the bloodied and brutalized bodies that littered the floor. Her face was expressionless as she made her way to a gasping man, struggling to crawl away into a nearby bush in order to hide. She placed her foot on his back, a cry of pain escaping from his mouth. He cried more as Anna flipped him over with her foot so that he lied on his back. Among the thirty two men, he appeared to be the only survivor, and the only one she would need. Anna increased her body temperature enough for steam to make it's way from her body. The man's eyes widened and he began to whimper.

"You know why I'm keeping you alive."

The man bit his lip, hard. Refusing to give any satisfaction to the woman with an answer. Anna tilted her head, interest and boredom combining into one confusing emotion.

The man screamed as more pressure was placed onto his burning stomach.

"I have no qualms with ending your life right now….but I will make it far more agonizing than if you were to give me what I need…"

"F-fuck you!" The man spat

Anna hummed, removing her foot from his abdomen and leaning down to search his body. Much to his dismay, she moved his body again to gain better access to his back pocket, ignoring the cry of disapproval. Her fingers wrapped around a piece of paper and she pulled it out, opening it to read its contents.

This man was Aladdin. He was the man in charge of running this small base far in the woods. This base was in possession of the man she loathed so much. The former eighth member of her team. That much, she already knew. That's why she left this man alive. He, out of all those men, would have enough information to help her take down the main enemy.

The paper didn't say too much. It only spoke about weapons and other supplies that were requested. It's not that that information wasn't important, just that it was obvious and didn't give any additional info about where the items were specifically being delivered, or to who, knowing that it wouldn't go directly to the top dog. The note didn't help Anna in the slightest. She almost felt as if she were going to be angry. After years of anger being the con to her magical abilities, she had to learn to control her emotions to keep herself from losing control. Now, it's fairly difficult to get her to even flinch. She doesn't lose her temper very often these days. In fact, it might even have been years since she remembers being angry about something; that something being the day she was betrayed.

"You're awfully brave defying me like this…"

"You're awfully brave defying Thirteen."

"...Thirteen?" Anna rose a brow in confusion, the second one raising too after a moment of realization. "Oh...so that's what he calls himself now."

Thirteen.

A weird name for him, yet fitting.

He seems like the type to pick a name with an inside meaning.

"I have nothing to fear from him." She assured the man below her.

"He's gotten stronger, that's one for a start."

"I'd be concerned if he didn't, after all this time."

"He's gained an army."

"One as big as mine?"

"You think they'd honestly all come if you'd call?"

"I wasn't talking about my people…."

Aladdin's eyes widened in realization and fear. Over the years, Anna had discovered many ability possibilities. She can do a lot of things now. Things you wouldn't expect her to be able to do. One of those things she discovered was that fire, as much as it can destroy…..it can create. Only few have seen that in action.

Anna smirked at the trembling man. "Now, back to business. Are you going to give me what I need?"

"What you need is an ass kicking." Aladdin growled.

Anna, now bored with this back and forth situation, was just about to kill him when she noticed him go lip on his own. She nudged his side to get a reaction out of him, but he did nothing. Anna blinked in confusion, kicking the man. He still didn't move.

It was then she noticed his glazed over, open eyes. It wasn't just a glaze of a dead man, but there was a hint of purple in it as well. She recognized that effect from anywhere. The effect of a destroyed or controlled mind.

"Nice of you to join me, Belle."

"The pleasure is mine." The french woman giggled.

"I hope you found intel within his mind somewhere, before you killed him."

Silence.

"Either you didn't find anything, or you didn't mean to kill him."

"Both…"

"Belle-"

"It's not that I can't kill, Anna," Belle interrupted, looking away from the fire woman. "But killing when I don't mean to? It's hard to deal with. I don't want to be a walking death machine…"

Anna stayed quiet for a second, looking down at the now lifeless man. "We can fix it. We'll focus on that as much as we can."

"...thank you." Belle sighed.

Silence.

"So...what do we do now, Captain?"

Anna grimaced. She knew there was only one way to find information on the eighth mem...no. On " _Thirteen"..._ that was his name now...and if she wanted to know more than just a new name, she'd have to do the one thing she's been stalling on for a while now. She'd have to go to Arendelle. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She didn't look at Belle. "We go."

"Go?"

"To Arendelle."

Belle smiled, "It's about damn time."

"Hmm...wanna fill me in on the deal?"

"Oh, yeah! It's all agreed upon. Everything is going according to plan! So we can focus on our mission."

"Good…" Anna turned to walk away, maneuvering through the bodies with ease, "There's just one more thing I have to take care of."

"And what's that?" Belle questioned, not too far behind.

"You might not have killed that bastard afterall…"

"W...what?" Belle's head shot around to observe the spot the man was found in last. Sure enough. He was gone. Belle was sure she killed him...his mind went completely blank. Even when someone is unconscious, their minds would be active. Even if she made that mistake, Anna had her eye in his direction the whole time…

"Anna...did you-"

"See him crawl away? No. A rookie mistake on my part, I was too buys dreading life at the moment."

"If going to Arendelle scares you that much, then maybe you shouldn't-"

"I'm going. I have to."

Anna lifted her head toward the sky and inhaled deeply.

Blood.

Urine.

Mucus.

Snot.

Fear.

 _Fear._

 _ **Fear.**_

" _Agh."_

"Anna!?"

"I'm fine!" She groaned, clutching at her head. It was aching. Banging against her skull. Tears burned her eyes, attempting to claw their way out of her lids.

"...It's happening again, isn't it?"

"Belle."

"I thought you said you had it under control?"

"...we all have things to work on then."

Belle said nothing else. Instead, she followed Anna past the rest of the bodies, through thick ferns, and into a clearing.

Belle remained cautious. If Anna snapped...no. She should have enough control to avoid that.

She remembered the first time it happened. No one expected it. The power. The consequence. She remembered how Anna was trying to learn to transfer herself through heat. A teleportation for fire that ended with pain and agony. Around that time Anna had discovered multiple abilities and moves that she was capable of; but that power was too much. Too much for someone who had only finished turning sixteen. Her body wasn't ready. Her _mind_ wasn't ready. Months later, she wanted to learn something new. She had mastered her new way of transportation and she immediately wanted to move on to the next ability...they told her not to. They saw what happened a month ago. She didn't listen. She lost herself. She lost her mind. A side of her came out that no one expected. The ability that she sacrificed her sanity for was, in itself, insane. It's the one ability she couldn't and still can't control. It's one that everyone should fear should she be able to. For now, she can only control the minor perks that came with it. Enhanced senses. Yet, whenever she tries to use them, she gets a backlash. That dangerous ability begging to be released. The last time it was….a whole village was wiped out-

" _Belle._ "

"Huh? Oh...yes?" Had she been calling her name this whole time?

"Look what I found."

Belle looked down. Beside Anna's feet was Aladdin. The man who had crawled away when they weren't paying attention, cowering in the dirt. A wave of relief passed though Belle, followed by pride as she realized she didn't accidentally kill someone.

"W-wait! Do you really have to kill me!? I can be of use to you!"

"We tried that already." Anna deadpanned.

"I...I can be your inside guy! I can work with you!"

"We have a lot of inside guys."

"Well...I…uh…"

"Goodbye." Anna's arm caught on fire as she raised a hand to strike him.

"I used to be a thief!"

"...so?"

"Wait, Anna…" Belle spoke up, "That could actually be useful."

"How?"

"Think about it. A thief on our side, being an inside guy for us while You-know-who still thinks he's working for him."

"You-know-who, goes by Thirteen now; but...I see what you're saying."

Anna glared at the man below them, "You work for us now. If you even consider taking this as an opportunity to run back to your old boss, I'll burn you alive the first chance I get."

The man jumped to his feet, grimacing instantly from his forgotten agony, but still holding his hand out with a smile. "I swear I won't! I promise! I work for you! From now on!" He grabbed Anna's limp hand and shook sporadically.

Anna frowned. This was already getting annoying, and it would only get worse when she got to Arendelle.

 **Shitty chapter, I know. I'm sorry I took even longer to update. School and all that. I hope this satisfies you for now. Next, Anna and Elsa Unite. Are you ready?**


	5. Chapter 5: Thirteen

**Ah? You thought I'd abandon this fanfiction? Well you're wrong! I'm here, and...yeah. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction chapter.**

 **Also, I don't have an editor or anything like that. So I have to go over this many times myself, which normally adds another day to my schedule if not more. I'm trying to get back into a more consistent updating rate now that school and college is somewhat calming down.**

 **A/N: As reference, Anna's powers are very similar to Scorpion's (Mortal Kombat) "** **Scorpion can shoot fire, empower his weapons with fire, teleport through fire, and spit fire from his skull head. Scorpion was almost immune to death as he would just reconstitute in the Netherealm. And it also gave him a death stare, which means whomever looks in his eyes for to long (about 30 seconds) will burn from the inside out." Obviously I won't use some of these, but the basic Idea of "Embodiment of fire" came from him.**

Chapter 5: Thirteen

*A few months ago*

"Your Majesty, it is time."

Indeed. It was.

She had already made it through the coronation. It was stressful, but not as stressful as the after party would be. She preferred isolation, staying away from socialization and simply observing from afar. At least during the coronation, she didn't have to say anything to anyone. She could simply stand there, hold the sceptre and orb, smile and wave, and it would be over within minutes. But now, here she stands, behind the curtains and awaiting Kai's announcement.

' _In and out. In and out. Breathe Elsa. It's only for tonight.'_

Her name was called, and the curtains were opened. A round of applause sounded as she strolled into the room, head held high and eyes straight ahead. The queen stepped onto her platform. The applause died out and she took that time to calm her nerves as the attention slowly removed itself from her. Guests would individually make themselves known their queen, appearing at her feet and bowing before her. She received many compliments, gifts, and encouragements. Everyone seemed happy and proud of her. They seemed interested in who she was and what she could offer them during her rule. Yes, they loved her so far.

And it pissed her off

Beside her was an empty space. A painfully obvious empty space, and they chose to ignore it. Not one of them offered her their condolences. Not a single person. Its as if they didn't care. It's as if the kingdom chose to forget; and that was unfair. It was unfair how they could move on, and she couldn't. No. Elsa was trapped. Trapped in this horrible loop of sorrow and despair. Trapped in this horrible life that allows her no happiness, and no relationship. Who she loved would simply be taken from her the next day. Could she blame the world for being too cruel? Could she blame God for giving her this curse? Could she blame her parents? Perhaps they didn't help enough...no. Elsa could only blame one person. Herself. She had choices, choices she now knows would've been better to make. Had she simply made them, life would be meaningful again; but the past….

Elsa looked to her right. The empty space was gnawing at her, forcing its way into her heart and squeezing at it with a crushing force. This empty space was a symbolization of her loneliness. She had no one. That empty space was there, and Anna was gone. How she wished it was all a dream, that someone would wake her up from this nightmare...but it wasn't. It was real. As real as it could be; and no matter how hard she would pinch, she would remain there. What happened cannot be undone. The past was in the past; and Elsa's only option was to finally let it go...but she couldn't.

She will forever crave the joyous laughter beside her ear, and clumsy mistakes that would force her to cover her mouth while she giggled. She would yearn for that light touch and toothy grin. The immature jokes and the infectious optimism. She wanted nothing more than to have that surge of primal protectiveness when she felt her sister was in danger, or the responsibility to hold the perfect image as to not corrupt the young girl's mind. Oh yes. She would miss being an older sister. She would miss Anna.

Elsa sighed, forcing those thoughts down as deep as she possibly could. This was her coronation party, and she could not afford the guests to notice her sulking. She dragged her eyes around the room, looking for something to get her mind off of everything; and she would have that something...or rather someone.

With a posture so poised, and movement so bold, a young man made his way to her steps. His hair was red and combed back, the pomade shining beneath the ballroom lights. His smile was charming, and eyes soft. Had Elsa been any normal woman, she'd probably be swooning already, but she was never one for romantics, and she sure didn't care much for looks.

He stopped before her, bowing and remaining there for seconds too many. When he stood, he held his hand out for hers; and she placed her hand upon his for him to lightly kiss. He wanted her attention, she knew this for sure. He was doing far more than any other man who showed interest in her. So she would give him this attention, for now.

"Your majesty," The man greeted, his voice as smooth as silk; truly complimenting his looks, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hans. Prince of the Southern Isles."

 _A Prince,_ Elsa thought, _that makes sense._

"I've come a long way to see her highness and might I say the rumors of your beauty do not disappoint,"

"Why thank you, Prince Hans." Elsa smiled out of habit. "You're not so disappointing yourself."

"I'm glad to hear it." He chuckled. "I've got many older brothers to compete with in terms of charm."

"Might I ask why the youngest was sent? I would have expected the next in line to the throne to be here…"

Hans smiled. "Yes, well, my father is a different type of man. He considered his youngest instead, in which I am grateful."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend…"

"No, no your majesty. Please, do not apologize, you are entitled to question me as you please." He held out his hand. "Perhaps you can get to know more about me as we dance?"

"I…" As if she wanted to put herself into _that_ situation. "I don't dance."

"I'm sure her majesty has taken _some_ type of royal dance lessons as a child? If not, I would be happy to teach you."

' _Does that smile ever leave his face?'_ Elsa mentally groaned.

As if God had heard her silent pleas for saving, something had caught her eye. In fact, once she turned her full attention towards it, she was no longer sure it was inherently good that she saw it. There was a dark, mysterious hooded figure standing in the corner of the ball room. It was completely still, unmoving. It's arms were glued to its side, and head tilted slightly to the side. Not an ounce of skin could be seen underneath the dark cloak it wore. What worried Elsa most, was the lack of attention it received from the people around it. Instead of reacting, they continued to dance and completely avoid the body. One duo even accidently bumped into it, but when they glanced in its general direction, they reacted to nothing, and continued to dance. Elsa could hear Hans speaking to her, asking her if she was okay and if something was wrong; but her eyes remained glued on the body. The unmoving body. When she finally gained the courage, she mumbled an "excuse me" to the young prince, and stepped down from her stage, making her way through the dancing guests and to the body. Normally she would find herself very uncomfortable surrounded by so many moving people, but she was too unerved to think about it. Finally pushing through the last group of people, she found herself in the exact spot the body is...or was.

It was no longer there. Yet, there was still a gap where it stood. No one danced through it, only around it. It made Elsa even more uncomfortable. Not only because of the reaction people were having unbeknownst to themselves, but because...well…

She could still feel its presence.

It's as if it never left the spot it stood in, only her vision.

Elsa jumped, spinning around at the sudden pressure applied to her shoulder. She was thankful, yet a little disappointed when she saw it was only Hans. He seemed worried. His hand was still grasping her shoulder and his head was bent to peer into her eyes, although it was not needed seeing as though he wasn't that much taller than her.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright? Is something the matter?"

Elsa glanced back at the empty space beside her, not allowing her eyes to linger for too long before she turned back to the prince and smiled. "Everything is fine, I'm just a tad bit tired, is all. I must retire back to my chambers, but please enjoy the rest of the party."

Hans reached out as she left, hesitant to really let her go.

Elsa felt a little bad for leaving him behind, but she felt uncomfortable staying, let alone unsafe. So she continued out of the doors, informing the nearest guard to ensure the ball is over before midnight.

She had anticipated the night would be a struggle for her, let alone stressful; but she was not expecting to leave so...bothered. Should she have told the guards about what she saw? Perhaps Kai or Gerda? Maybe it would've been a smart choice. Yet she didn't really think she would follow through with it. She would simply think about it for the rest of the night, trying to come up with her own conclusion.

"You just became queen like, two seconds ago and you're already thinking too hard?"

Elsa's eyes darted around to find the source of the noise. She let out a sigh of relief upon seeing it was only her dear cousin. Rapunzel. The queen smiled at the younger woman, happy to finally have someone she actually felt comfortable around. They had only really seen each other twice before today. A month after Anna left, Rapunzel sent a letter to Elsa, introducing herself and offering her condolences. Elsa was grateful, and sent a letter back. Rapunzel had reminded Elsa of her little sister, the resemblance in personality was uncanny. They were both so happy and carefree; so excited and animated. It was because of that resemblance that Elsa allowed them to continue to communicate through letters. It made her feel as if she weren't completely alone. Rapunzel had officially met Elsa a year later when the older girl turned 19, and visited her for a second time a year after that when she turned 20. Now she's back again, and Elsa is 21.

"Rapunzel, I'm glad you're here!"

"You didn't think I'd leave you alone with all those horny old men and creepy princes, did you?" The brunette smiled, laughing as she wrapped her arms around her cousin.

Once they separated, Elsa gestured for the younger girl to follow her, leading them both out of the building and into the castle's gardens for more privacy. It would be far more calming for them to talk underneath the stars whilst strolling through the moonlit pastures.

"So, what forced her majesty to leave the party so early, might I ask?" Rapunzel nudged Elsa's arm with hers.

Elsa smiled. "There was...a prince." It wasn't a lie. He wasn't the main reason, but he was a small factor. "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"He must've been really annoying if that's why you left."

"Kind of. He wasn't a bad guy, but I wasn't in the mood for some prince attempting to woo me."

"Oh, so he wasn't annoying. You were just being a prude."

Elsa lightly slapped Rapunzel's chest with the back of her hand. Rapunzel laughed.

"It isn't nice to talk to the queen that way." Elsa playfully chided.

"Ooooh, you're already pulling the queen card! Look at you, you're speeding through this like a champ." A pause. "So how do you feel about this whole queen thing, anyway? I know you weren't really looking forward to it."

Elsa sighed. "Yes well, I never did truly have a choice. I'm not exactly ready for this responsibility if I'm honest…"

"I don't think anybody ever is. Being crowned ruler is just one of those things that no one is ever ready for, no matter how prepared you are."

"Even so, it all happened so fast. I've been so busy worrying about other things, I never had time to really prepare myself for it."

"Elsa, you are literally the smartest person i've ever known. I can guarantee you'll be a great queen."

"You really can't guarantee anything."

Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, grabbing the queen by the shoulders. Elsa looked into her cousins eyes. She knew what was coming. Anna did it all the time when they were kids.

"Stop doubting yourself." The younger woman shook the queen by the shoulders, "You are far more capable than you think, Elsa."

Elsa hummed, "You sound like…"

"Your sister?"

Elsa said nothing.

"I know it's hard not to think about her, considering that this was a day for not only you, but her as well...if she were here."

"I...it's fine. I'm fine." Elsa turned away, continuing her stroll through the garden. Rapunzel followed close beside her.

"No you're not. And that's okay. Elsa, it's never going to be easy to get over her or your parents. Don't try to force yourself to stop feeling."

Elsa stopped, looking at her cousin with a genuine smile on her face. She didn't feel any better, and she was sure she never would; but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't thankful for how hard Rapunzel was trying. So she threw her arms around her younger cousin and held her tight, mumbling a small thank you. Rapunzel responded with a hug of her own. They sat there for a good minute. They probably would've sat there longer had Rapunzel not spoken.

"Um...Elsa?"

Elsa looked up at the brunette. Upon noticing her distant stare, she followed the direction of her gaze. Where they were located on the ground gave them a good view of the garden balcony, high above them. Upon it was a familiar redhead with royal white clothing. Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion, mouth parting to mumble, "Hans…?"

"Hm? That's the prince you were trying to escape?" Rapunzel folded her arms, a smirk on her face. "I don't know why. He's really handsome."

He wasn't facing them. He wasn't facing away either. They were to his side, and he was staring straight ahead at...something. Regardless, he wasn't able to see them. Elsa focused on him, something throwing her off. His mouth was parting and closing, hands slightly gesturing. He seemed...angry? Wait…

Was he talking to someone?

Rapunzel had seemed to notice that as well. "Actually, I can see why you wanted to escape. He talks to himself apparently."

No one else was on that balcony. Only him. Yet his mouth still opened, his hands still gestured, and he still stared ahead. Elsa shuffled her feet uncomfortably, grabbing Rapunzel by the arms. "Let's go."

She pulled the princess away with her, heading back into the castle. Today was simply not a good day. Or perhaps it was, considering it's her coronation day. Perhaps it was just a rather a strange one. Perhaps none of this was supposed to happen, and she was just unfortunate. Or perhaps it was going to happen regardless

Either way, Elsa would have a lot to think about tonight; because there was no way she was going to get any sleep.

~~000~~

*Back in the present*

Elsa was very much exhausted and wasn't sure what to tell the man before her. General Marshal had just been released from his cell in the dungeon and now he sat in a chair in her office, on the other side of her desk. He looked uneasy, which is to be expected. He, in a way, killed two of his own men. By law, he is to be either executed, or imprisoned for life. Even though he hadn't done it out of free will, no one else really knew that. So to them, he's a murderer. Elsa would have to come up with an excuse for him later. She leaned forward in her seat; Marshal's eyes met hers, but at the same time they didn't see her. He seemed ridged. Afraid.

"Your majesty. I'm aware of my crime, and my punishment," He spoke, "Please, allow me the death of a soldier, not a mere criminal. Allow me to be beheaded and not hung."

"There is no need, General. You will not die."

He looked shocked. "Your...your majesty, I don't understand. I killed my own men, _your_ men."

"I know."

The general squinted his eyes, looking as if he were trying to read the queen's mind but to no avail. He sighed, accepting her verdict.

"You will be pardoned, General." Elsa Explained, "I will need you."

"Are the gangs acting up in Arendelle again? Perhaps someone is trying to harm you-"

"No, no." She waves her hand in dismissal, leaning back in her seat. "I mean, that is all true of course, but not what I meant."

"Pardon me, you highness, but what else could you possibly need from me? You've made me very familiar with those situations, I've been handling them for some time now."

"And I am thankful for that." Elsa fiddled with her sleeves, slightly nervous to be the bearer of even more bad news for the man. He had already been pardoned from something he believed he should be punished for...and maybe this is a form of punishment. Maybe he'll believe that, in some way, he deserved this. Knowing him, however, Elsa knows he'd rather face death than dishonor. Technically this wasn't dishonor. She still honored him, he'd just be doing something different than what she normally has him do...but he won't see it that way.

"General, are you aware of the effects this chaos is having on the civilians? People are being robbed. They're losing their homes. Their children are dying. Women are being assaulted and abused. Fathers are being murdered...General, these are only a _portion_ of what's happening to these good people." Elsa stood, wringing her hands together as she made her way to her study's window. "General, these people need help. Most of all, they need guidance. Who better to get it from than their trusted protector?"

She turned to look at him. Just as she expected, he wasn't please. Emotions were swirling in his eyes. It seems he was rather conflicted in how he felt. HIs mouth opened and closed again, looking for words to use. "Your...majesty." He forced, trying his hardest to sound as unfeeling as possible as to not offend his queen. "I don't understand. You're pulling me out of this civil war, but you tell me I am pardoned? If you wish to punish me then at least-"

"This isn't a punishment, Sir Marshall."

"To be taken out of the fight to coddle the people is indeed punish-"

"You will _watch your tongue_." Elsa's eyes were sharp. It were moments like this that she didn't favor. The moments where she had to instill fear into her subjects so that they would listen. To be the harsh queen she hoped to avoid. However, it worked. Therefore it was necessary. "These people you have to _coddle_ endure _majority_ of the torture. When you fight, you fight for _them_. Have you forgotten your role, _General_."

He clenched his jaw shut, gulping as he avoided the queen's eyes. She could see he desperately wanted to argue the situation, but the situation wasn't up for discussion. She needed him out there supporting the people, because she could've have any of the Pariah's doing it. No one would want help from a bunch of outcasts.

"May I ask a question, my queen?" His words were strained.

"You may."

"Who will take my place, and defend the kingdom in it's time of need?"

"I have someone capable. She has her own men and her own experience. Do not worry."

" _She_?" He scoffed. "Since when did a woman-"

The doors to the study slammed open, and in came Kristoff, not even glancing in the General's direction, which left him offended. Instead, he walks straight towards Elsa, folds his arms, and quirks his brow. "If you're not too busy, Belle has requested to speak with you. Some time around dusk."

Elsa nodded. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was quickly interrupted.

"You'd best remember whose presence you're in _boy_. You don't come bursting through your queen's private rooms, nor do you speak without permission; let alone, the lack of proper formalities ." General Marshall stood out of his seat, one hand slammed on the desk while the other pointed accusingly at the blond man.

Kristoff tilted his head in question, his eyes narrowed and the right corner of his lips pulled slightly into a smirk. He turned to face the man, now holding his head high, purposely positioned so that he could look down at him. "I'm no _boy_ , old man."

He nodded towards the General's hand. "Put that finger down and sit down. I have no business with you and you have no business with me."

Marshall growled, leaning forward on the desk and glaring Kristoff in his eyes. "You're talking to the head of Arendelle's Army. I could have you hung within seconds, you hear me?"

Kristoff stepped closer to the desk, arms folded and smiling in amusement. "Do me a favor, yeah? Take your threats and formalities," He curled his fingers into his palm as if he were holding something, then clenched it into a fist and thrusted it through his other hand, "and shove them up your ass."

"Enough." Elsa groaned before Marshall had the chance to leap over the desk and tackle his antagonizer. "General, do not worry, I will handle him. I will handle everything. You are dismissed."

He looked as if he wanted to say something more, hesitant to leave the room.

"Your queen has spoken, General." Kristoff mocked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. The General scowled at Kristoff, but turned to bow at the queen before he hastily stormed out of the office. Today was just not his day, and Elsa knew she would have to make everything up to him later. Well, technically she didn't have to, but she wanted to. The general was a good man. She turned to address the only other person in the room. "I would appreciate if you didn't harass my subjects."

Kristoff shrugged. "I didn't come for your appreciation."

He began towards the door, and Elsa watched him go, feeling more exhausted now than she did earlier.

~~000~~

Mulan stood up, leaning over the table and pointing at various locations on the map of Norway. The rest of the team sat around the table and observed, listening closely to her plans and explanations. Her finger landed on the fjord of Arendelle. "The most recent sign of gang activity was located here, where five men hijacked a trader's ship. I've been informed that they were supposedly holding a shipment of weapons for Arendelle's military."

"You think it could be _him_?" Belle mumbled loud enough for her to her.

"It could be." Mulan nodded. "Or it could be some random Gang. With your permission I intend to look into it."

"That depends. Do you have any other possible leads?" Belle leaned back in her seat, folding her arms over her chest.

"We don't, actually. We've only been here for a few days and are still looking."

"I have something for you." Belle assured her, "So don't stress too much. Remember that your job is to police the area, and _mine_ is to handle Thirteen. On that note, I give you permission to look into the hijacked shipments."

Mulan nodded and sat down. "What is it you've got then?"

"A boy." Belle looked passed Mulan, making a " _come here_ " motion with her head. Mulan turned to look behind her to get a good look at this boy. He was a dark-skinned man, obviously not from anywhere around here, let alone anywhere in europe. He seemed to be...syrian?

"Everyone, Meet Aladdin." Belle stood to stand beside him. He seemed very nervous, shuffling his feet from side to side with his hands clasped behind his back; he purposely avoided eye contact. "We found him at one of Thirteen's Men's hideout. We didn't find any information about what they were doing gathered around there, or what they were doing for Thirteen, but we did get him."

Kristoff, stood up from across the table, displeasure plastered on his face. He looked at Aladdin with disgust, an accusatory finger pointing straight at the boy, "Why in the hell would you bring _him_ here!? You should've killed him, who knows what he's doing for his boss!"

"He's not working for them any more." Belle assured. She grabs Aladdin by the arm and drags him around the table to her seat, sitting him down next to her. "Aladdin is going to work for us."

"And you trust this lad?" Merida spoke up, indifferently picking at her fingernails; feet propped up on the table.

"No." Belle answered, causing Aladdin to jump in surprise. He sunk into his seat, seamingly more uncomfortable with his situation than earlier. "But he proves to useful, so we'll give him a chance."

"And if he betrays us?" Mulan questioned, staring the boy down. Obviously, everyone was willing to kill him. They _wanted_ to kill him. The only thing keeping him alive was Belle's authority over all of them. His eyes jumped nervously over all five Pariah's.

Mulan looked unhappy with the idea of having him. Merida looked as if she didn't care. Although, occasionally she'd smile in his direction. Not a genuine smile, but a ' _we're gonna have some fun'_ type of smile. It forced shivers down Aladdin's back. Kristoff looked pissed. His fists were balled on the table and his jaw was clenched. Hiccup and Ariel looked questioningly at him, but not in a hopeful way. It's more like an uncomfortable way, like they don't know how to feel about him.

"If he betrays us, you'll have the freedom to do whatever you want to him; Kill him, torture him, whatever you want." Belle waved her hand in dismissal.

Aladdin chokes, eyes widening and frantically glancing around the room at each outcast. His fists ball, dampened with sweat. He was doomed from the start; He was doomed for death when he met thirteen. He was doomed for death when attacked by The Hellhound. He was doomed for death when he joined the Pariah's. There is no possible way he would ever get out of this situation. At this point it was just a choice of whom he'd rather die _to_. Death by fire? He grew up in a very hot area, so you'd think he'd be okay with that. However he doubts that the Hellhound would give him a quick and merciful death. She'd be sure to use her signature execution style, the way she killed all her targets. The back of your neck burned through to the front, leaving you head nearly separated from your body. Practically decapitation; most definitely not a fast process.

Then of course he had the rest of the team to worry about. He had only heard _rumors_ of their powers. Whispers of the oceans moving as if were going to swallow kingdoms whole; of beasts flying through the sky; of hell engulfing villages, the sound of the devil laughing himself. They were all rumors from eyes that had not seen the faces behind the chaos.

But Aladdin has. He has seen the faces of the chaos itself; and now that he has, he feels more terrified than before. Theses didn't match that of the Devil's; nor demons and beasts. They were _normal_. The women looked just as innocent and pure as any other, and the men looked just as masculine, or even boyish as the next one. Just knowing that such _normal_ people had such _abnormal_ abilities and lifestyles made his want to shit his pants. How long would he survive there? How long before they finally decide to kill him?

Perhaps he'd rather die by Thirteen...not a bad choice, right? As far as he knows, Thirteen was never said to have any powers. Although, the bodies he's been accused of leaving behind look no better than the ones left behind the woman that embodies fire. He's heard of torture chambers and mutilations. Horrible things have been said about Thirteen in regards to his... _punishments_.

So basically Aladdin was fucked

No matter what, this was not going to end well for him.

In the midst of mourning his own life, he hadn't noticed the Pariah's begin to disperse. It was only when Belle had cleared her throat that he came to his senses, realizing they were the only two people in the room. He shifted uncomfortably, awaiting her words.

"You must be terrified."

" _Ha,_ no shit." Fuck. Not what he meant to say.

Belle narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't say anything and it made him uneasy. He almost considered running out of the room, but he knew better than that. So he settled for staring at his hands, hoping that she would somehow disappear.

A burst of laughter threw him for a loop. He watched in confusion as Belle struggled to contain her amusement. What was so funny exactly? As she began to calm down and wipe the tears from her eyes, she turned to address him.

"God, your face!" She giggled, "You looked like you shit your pants!"

Aladdin shifted uncomfortably, "I thought you'd get angry with me."

"It was a normal reaction, no biggie." She dismissed.

She didn't seem as bad as the others...could he possibly relax around her? Would he be able to feel at least a _tad_ bit safe? There was only one way to find out. Although he still felt a little unsure about even breathing in the woman's direction, he took a deep breath and attempted to make "friendly" conversation. "So...what are we waiting in here for?"

Belle hummed, "Two other people. We have one more meeting to hold."

"Is it about Thirteen?" Aladdin edged on.

"Yes and no." Belle wisely kept her answers vague. She shifted, uncomfortable and slightly aggitated with the questions being asked. He wasn't trustworthy yet, he knew that. He could see now that she didn't exactly like him, but she tolerated him. She knew that since he was going to be with them, he needed to be willing to help them without worry. _That_ is why she isn't like the others. Her vague responses showed just how comfortable she was with him.

"What do you guys have against thirteen, anyway?"

"He's a shithead and that's all you need to know."

...That didn't come from Belle.

Aladdin whipped his head towards the entrance. Before him, stood someone he truly hoped he'd never see again. Someone who made his skin pale and his blood run cold. The woman; the _beast_ herself. The hellhound.

She made her way to the table, eyes glued to Aladdin's as she pulled a chair out to sit down. He wanted to look away, but he was scared that if he so much as _blinked_ she'd take the opportunity to burn him to death. His mouth was clamped shut so he didn't say something stupid again.

Belle smiled at the display. "Anna, You're scaring the poor boy."

' _That's a light way to put it'_ Aladdin mentally mused

The ginger woman glanced in Belle's direction, and then turned her attention back to Aladdin. "Good."

Aladdin frowned, but said nothing.

"How did you manage to get into the castle?" Belle asked. The only people authorized to be here had left earlier with the exception of Belle. The guards would've been on alert if they saw her friend.

"The same way I got out years ago." Anna shrugged, "I still remember the secret passages that I would use as a child to sneak in and out of the castle."

Anna glanced at Aladdin with questioning look, then continued with Belle. "What did you guys talk about during your last little get together?"

Belle smiled and gestured to Aladdin. "Don't worry about him, he didn't hear anything too important. We only talked about Thirteen's possible locations and what not."

"Anything important to know?"

"Mulan should soon be addressing stolen shipment from a Trader's boat. Weaponry, if I recall correctly." Belle folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in her seat. "Other than that, nothing. As expected, of course."

"It was never going to be easy to find him." Anna groaned, picking at her fingernails. "He's not an idiot, I'll give him that. The bastard can cover his tracks."

"But we did track him to Arendelle. So how hard can it be now that all we have to do is search the kingdom."

"You forget that he and Hiccup were the smartest people within our group, but he surpassed Hiccup's intelligence. He knows we are here already, he knew we would come."

"I remember, yes. We confronted him about it. I still don't know why you didn't let me take him out when I had the chance." Belle huffed.

"We've talked about this."

"Yes, but you never told me why." Belle raised her voice, the old and significant conversation stirring up emotion. "You just keep telling me ' _It wasn't the time_ '."

"It wasn't"

"But _why_?"

"You're questioning my authority."

"I'm questioning _you_." Belle corrected. "I know you, you would never have passed up the opportunity to take him out that night on the balcony."

"Belle-"

"Hans was _right there_ and you let him slip away. _Why?"_ Belle stressed. She didn't appear angry, just frustrated; tired even. "We are going through all this extra trouble that could have ended a long time ago.

" _You_ were the one up there that night, Belle. Not me." Anna hesitantly reminded her. "You were the only one who would have been able to take him out without drawing attention from the kingdom. _You_ were the one with the power to kill him.

"Yeah, but I was awaiting _your_ orders." Belle countered, slightly taken aback. "You aren't very kind when we act without your support. So why didn't you give me the order?"

Silence.

Anna sighed.

"You would have accidentally killed dozens of other people." She deadpanned. Belle went quiet, eyes flickering away from Anna's, avoiding visual contact.

It pained her to have to be reminded of how dangerous and out of control she is, Anna knew that. That's why she never gave an explanation as to why she held back that night. What was she supposed to say? ' _I didn't trust you, so I let our biggest enemy go.'_ Anna sighed, leaning forward in her seat and resting her arms on the table.

"So it's my fault?" Belle mirthlessly laughed.

"No. It just wasn't the time."

"Bullshit, anytime to take him out is the best time after what he's done." Belle growled, "I just wasn't strong enough. I was dangerous and I still am dangerous."

"You have the strongest ability here. You are the most powerful person on this team. That means it will take longer and be harder for you to advance." Anna assured her. "You control the mind, the body, your surroundings, and possibly life itself. No one here could go against you if you were like him."

Belle angrily chuckled "Oh, so now you're comparing me to _him_?"

"No, I"m-" Anna hissed in aggravation, pinching the bridge of her nose. She chose to ignore the arabian man constantly shifting in his seat, the chair beneath him squeaking with old age. "I'm just telling you how powerful you are. How _strong_ you can be."

Belle said nothing.

Anna sighed, dragging her hand down her face. Her eyes landed on her palm. She lowered it to the table, palm up, and willed her magic to activate. In her hands, a small flame formed. She looked at Belle, "We've all started here at some point, Belle; small and weak." The flame grew bigger. Belle's eyes landed on it. Anna continued. "Overtime, we learned to grow; and as we grew, we became stronger and stronger."

The flame grew bigger and brighter, illuminating the faces of everyone around the table, but never growing out of control. "We might falter on the way" The flame waved as if it were being blown by the wind, threatening to go out. "But we can work through it, and eventually we become something greater than what we were before." Suddenly, Anna's hand closed, smothering the flame within it. Or so Belle thought.

The leader opened her hand again, and inside was a smaller flame. This flame, however, seemed different; brighter for its size. Belle watched closely in awe as the flame began to move. Not like a normal flame would, no. It actually began to _move_. What appeared to have four legs, big ears, and a long thin tail began to unravel itself between the redhead's fingers.

It was a mouse.

A small, fire mouse.

And it was alive.

It scurried around in Anna's hand, so small and fragile. Anna could close her palm and crush it to ash if she wanted to.

A fire...a breathing fire...just took an actual breath of life. And now this hot, flaming creature lives among Anna and Belle as if it had always belonged. Belle was speechless. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. Fire not only destroyed, but it created. How could something so dangerous, be so…

Beautiful?

"I went from barely being able to light a candle, to creating _life_ Belle. Your power is stronger than mine. It will be harder to control. All you need to do is _understand_ that. Understand that it will be difficult. Understand that it will take a while. Most importantly, understand that it _will happen_."

Belle didn't take her eyes off of the creature, but she nodded.

Aladdin sat stiff in his seat. He didn't know how to feel. The most terrifying person in the world sat right before him, yet she wasn't really _terrifying_. At least not at this very moment. To see her so...compassionate and caring... so wise and inspirational. He was seeing an unexpected side to her, although he was sure he wasn't supposed to and this would come back and bite him in the ass eventually.

A loud creek sounded throughout the room. The door had opened. Belle, having sat down on the side of the table that faced the door, looked up and immediately sat straight, putting on her professional face. Aladdin did the same, except his face was more nervous than professional. Anna, however, didn't even turn around. Instead, she kept her eyes on the still burning mouse in her hand.

In came the queen. Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Aladdin gulped, trying his hardest to look as poised as possible. Today was one hell of a day.

Anna hesitantly closed her hand, extinguishing the creature within it. She inhaled deeply, clenching her jaw and awaiting the inevitable.

"Belle," Elsa greeted, walking further into the room and stopping behind Anna's seat. "You requested to see me?"

"Indeed." Belle nodded, glancing down at Anna and meeting her gaze. The leader looked at her with a deadpan expression. Belle linked their minds together for private conversation.

Once Anna felt the connection, she thought the words ' _I want to fucking leave'_

Belle smiled and looked back up at Elsa. "You requested to meet my leader."

' _I want to fucking leave, Belle'_

Elsa's eyes lit up and she looked down to the head of red that sat before her. "Is this hi- her?" A woman leading a group of rebels and outcasts? This group really did not care for social norms.

 _*I could teleport out of here right now, why the fuck am I still here?'_

' _Stop being a coward,'_ Belle finally responded. "That is her indeed." She nodded, gesturing to the leader once more. "Please, Queen Elsa, meet the leader of the frigjørerne, "The liberators" as many have called us…"

Elsa smiled and turned to the woman below her, and the woman hesitantly did the same.

Belle tried to hold in the urge to laugh, "Meet-"

" _Anna!?_ "


	6. Chapter 6: changed

**BAD NEWS!: This will be on hiatus until the month of February or March in 2020. I will be gone by july 29th and shipping out to basic training. I will be gone for 6-8 months. I might be able to pick up a laptop during AIT training but chances are I won't. I will also need a lot of time to study during AIT. I will be back afterwards and won't be shipping again for my 4 college years so I will be more than able to continue these. I won't forget, trust me. And I might even come back and improve the story. I just ask that you don't give up on this story because of the long wait. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 6: Changed**

"Anna!"

The redhead didn't hesitate to turn her attention to the voice and away from the frozen woman above her. Whilst she was sure her sister was having a heart attack and possibly one second away from fainting, Anna would not regret making light of this situation, seeing as though she didn't want to be in it in the first place. She rose to her feet to address Mulan who came bursting through the doors, Belle following suit.

"Anna! Belle!" Mulan came to a halt right before them, quickly bowing her head before the queen -who wouldn't have noticed either way with her eyes locked on the ginger before her- before proceeding to speak. "We were right about the shipments! They were weapons, a large load of weaponry that was hijacked from the boat! I heard one of the sailors talking about it on the way to the docks just outside the gates!"

"Did he say anything that can prove it was Thirteen's men?" Anna questioned as she stood from her seat.

"Actually, he said they kept saying the word 'Tretten'; nearly every time they spoke the word was mentioned." Mulan recounted

"Thirteen."

Everyone -besides Elsa, who merely glanced- turned their heads to Aladdin, questioning looks on their faces.

The Arabian man shuffled awkwardly under the attention. He cleared his throat, "Uh... _tr-tretten_...it means 'Thirteen' in Danish."

Anna groaned, "Of course. The fucking bastard is from denmark." She ignored how her sister jumped at the way she so casual spat out profanities.

"Yes." Aladdin confirmed, "Many of us called him thirteen because we were far enough from him that we didn't need to speak his language. Those who work around him, however, you will hear them speak more danish to communicate."

"That makes sense," Belle nodded. She looked towards Anna. "He's surrounded by people who speak norwegian and english. Speaking in a foreign language allows him to secure secrets and information."

Anna nodded in understanding, scratching at the base of her neck. "I know and speak many languages. Unfortunately, Danish is not one of them." She looked to Al; and as always, her expression was dead and serious. "You're going to get me familiar with it."

Aladdin jumped at the unexpected request, "W-wait, I'm not that familiar with it myself!"

"You were one of his most useful men; a thief that was no doubt around a lot of his danish speaking men, and you don't know how to speak the language?"

Aladdin cringed, closing in on himself. "That's…a fair point."

Anna turned back to mulan. "Take Belle and Aladdin, head to the ship and investigate. I want to be able to identify these assholes by the morning."

Mulan nodded, bowing slightly to her leader and gesturing for Belle and Aladdin to follow her out of the door. As Belle reached the exit, she looked back at the redhead, ' _Are you going to be okay?'_

Anna smiled an empty smile, ' _I was never okay to begin with.'_

Belle rolled her eyes in amusement. She glanced at the queen for a quick second, giving a slight bow, then turned to leave the room. Now, for the meeting Anna dreaded.

Anna exhaled as she turned to face her sister, her past. Surprisingly, Elsa wasn't excited and smiling like Anna thought she would have been. Which is understandable. Instead, Elsa looked tired. Frustrated. Even a little bit angry. Probably not as angry as Anna has been her whole life, but angry enough.

Anna was the first to break the eye contest, gesturing towards the seat next to the one she had been sitting in. Elsa glanced down, then back at her sister, before she nodded and pulled the seat out, sitting down. Anna followed suit.

Elsa was the first to break the silence. "Thirteen years…."

Anna said nothing.

Elsa wasn't looking at her. Instead, she was looking past her younger sister and at the small model warship statue against the wall behind her. Anna furrowed her brows in confusion when Elsa suddenly burst out laughing. The queen covered her face with her hands, trying to control herself. Of course Anna was a bit taken aback by the action. Now was not the time to be entertained...nothing entertaining happened in the first place. Had her sister lost her sanity over the past few years?

As she calmed down, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she snorted, Anna's face straining to fight off an amused smirk at the unladylike sound. "It's been thirteen years since I've seen you, and nearly four years since you left. Now you're back and a leader of a gang of...of outlaws!?"

"Indeed, things have changed." Anna nodded.

" _Changed_ isn't strong enough." Elsa scoffed. "Anna...it's...it's been too long, I-" She looked at her younger sister again, as if it were still for the first time. "I thought you had...had died."

It was then Anna could see that her sister was fighting off tears. She guessed she should've felt bad about it...but she couldn't. She couldn't feel any type of remorse. No sympathy, no empathy, nothing. Anna was too busy feeling satisfied instead.

"Where have you been!?" Elsa's emotions had taken a complete one-eighty. "All this time you were alive, and not _once_ did you consider coming back home?"

Anna hummed, tapping her fingers against the cold stone table. "I must've considered it if I'm here now…"

Elsa was in disbelief, "Years later? You think that counts? You're here because of some...some... _objective_."

"I'm here to save you and this kingdom."

"Against _what_ exactly? I haven't been filled in on any information regarding your-"

"Because what _I_ do is none of your damn concern."

She didn't yell. She didn't hiss. She didn't even move. Anna, as always, was deadpan. She manages to get her point across without the need of animation or dramatics, which was the exact opposite of who she used to be. The calmness yet harshness of her voice sent chills down Elsa's spine. This wasn't the young, happy, go-lucky girl she remembered. This was someone different. Someone Elsa didn't like.

The queen narrowed her eyes, trying her best to hold back angry, confused, and heartbroken tears. "What _happened_ to you?"

"I grew up, dear sister." Anna sat straighter in her chair, looking Elsa in the eye.

"You've changed."

"Is that not the same thing?"

"No." Elsa laughed a mirthless laugh. She shook her head and looked away from the lightless, dull, teal eyes before her. She exhaled. "This...this is my fault."

Anna smirked slightly, "How so?"

Elsa shook her head again, and this time turned back towards her sister, a serious look on her face. "Do not mock me."

The smirk disappeared from Anna's face. Not because she feared her sister, no. Not a hair trembled before the blonde woman. Anna was sure her sister's icy glare would practically be melted before her own fiery one.

"Is that it?" Elsa continued. "Was it me shutting you out that led to this? Was it the fact that I left you alone? Is this your way of getting back at me?" She abruptly stood from her seat, anger pouring from all around her. "Fine! It worked! Are you happy!? I'm enduring as much emotional pain as I'm sure you wanted me to!"

Anna sighed, standing form her seat. "When you kept that door locked, it broke my heart. That...that I will not deny." She faced her sister fully, arms crossed. "It was the fuel behind the fire. The loneliness I felt after mother and father's passing? It was unbearable. I hated the feeling of waking up every morning to _no one_. Sure. I had Gerda and Kai...but they weren't _family_. And they were too busy working their asses off to help keep the castle afloat.

"In addition to that, I had become at that point what I am today. An outcast. A nobody. The spare sister. Being alone in a world that doesn't need you, or recognize you? I heard every day from ambassadors and nobles and the men running Arendelle until your coronation that there was no _need_ for me...They focused on _you_. There was no male in our family, only two women...and the second one was only good enough to ship off to a kingdom that needed an heir! Royalty is a political game, and there's a ladder to determine an individual's worth! Guess what? I was at the bottom of the ladder! My only worth was the uterus in my belly…so I left."

Elsa watched as the redhead circled around the room.

"I made my way to the trolls." Anna continued.

"How...how did you know about the trolls?" Elsa narrowed her questioning eyes at her sister. She could have sworn the younger girl was unconscious during the ordeal.

Anna halted her movements. "I noticed a particular book in father's office, segregated from the rest of the books on the shelf." She resumed her previous pacing. "It was originally just me looking for something to remember them by. But I found something more.

"When I discovered the trolls within the forest, they managed to answer almost every question and concern I possibly had. About you, mother, father, and even myself." She noticed the sudden rigidness in Elsa's form. "I met a boy there, a boy that I took with me on my travels; travels where I'd meet many different people, one by one. People just like me...along that journey, my only goal was to make a difference everywhere I went. I was satisfied doing just that. Saving people. _Freeing_ them. Unfortunately, fate would bring me back to where I started. Who knew Arendelle would be the place I'd have to save next. It worries me, if only slightly…Every story ends at its beginning."

Anna had come back around the table, her words and movement ending where she started them; right before her sister. Elsa's eyes seemed lost, and Anna could tell she was struggling to comprehend a lot. The blonde moved slowly, pulling her seat back out and sitting down. Anna followed suit.

Elsa took a moment to clear her thoughts and to formulate a question. "You mentioned a man...Tretten? Thirteen?"

"Either, or." Anna shrugged. "He's somebody that betrayed me. A man that took my views of a democracy and twisted it."

"Wait...a democracy?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Anna watched as her sister began to shake, her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip. Elsa was trying her hardest not to laugh, but her voice betrayed her as she snorted and chortled regardless. The queen immediately tried to recover herself, planting her hand over her mouth and willing her body to stop jolting. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "I...I'm sorry, it's just...ever since I knew you, you've avoided books and politics like the plague and now you suddenly have views and beliefs on our government system?"

"If you've not noticed sister, you barely know me as I am now." Anna deadpanned.

That snapped Elsa out of her amused state, a surge of pain and sadness reaching her heart. She was right. Elsa didn't know her anymore. Anna was a completely different person.

"As I was saying," Anna continued, "I've noticed the hell in Arendelle once mother and father died. I've noticed the way people were treated, and how they rarely get a choice in who they are. How they were beaten down into their broken states, thrown away by society around them, and then mocked for the life they were forced into. This monarchy has been nothing short of a joke. So yes, Elsa. A democracy...and Thirteen has mistaken that as something else..., believing in a sense that some people deserve to be...eliminated, in order for a perfect world to exist…

"You see, I believed that people needed more freedom. They needed to live in a world in which they could control who they are and who they will be. They needed to live in a world where they are their own reason for success and failure, where the poor can become rich, and the rich can become poor. So I collected the poor and outcast, and gathered them into a home where they could be free. I was their leader, and they were my people. Thirteen...he was an outcast too. A part of my seven frigjørerne. One of my friends at the time. But his belief became its own, and he turned on me. He preached revenge. Telling people that the only way they could get what they want is by petty violence. He was a fucked up version of robin hood. Take from the rich, kill them, and then give it to the poor."

Anna's breathing became harsh. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, willing herself to control her anger, which in turn would control her fire. Getting angry never did anyone any good. Definitely not in her case. "He took my people and turned them against me. Took my teachings of righteous rebellion and turned it into a genocide. I came home to a fucking _slaughterhouse_ that day, and…"

 _Calm down,_ Anna thought to herself, _you need to calm down_

Elsa watched as her sister went quiet and forced herself to breathe. She honestly didn't know what to make of all that. It was all so...random. Then again this whole situation was random. Anna left due to the corruption, oppression, and emotional abuse she endured and witnessed in Arendelle; and because of all of this, she sought to create her own place. A place that she believed would be a haven for those who needed it. Then she was betrayed, and now she is hunting that traitor down...and what will she do when she finds him?

"If you...manage to find this man...what will you do?" The only way to get answers to her thoughts were to voice them.

Anna's eyes opened, slowly, and she glared at the table below her. "I'm going to kill him."

Elsa went silent. A leader of a gang of pariahs and a killer...that was who Anna was now. Elsa had never in a million years imagined her baby sister being capable of taking a human life; or any life, for that matter. The girl refused to kill bugs when they were children, stating that they didn't deserve to die. Elsa remembered how Anna would find beauty in everything that moved, even if that thing made all the maids in the castle scream and cry. Now? Now she's threatening the life of a man that crossed her.

"Have you killed before?" Elsa didn't really want to know.

"Countless times." Anna side glanced her sister.

Elsa inhaled, running a shaking hand through her hair. "You...a killer...I never would've believed."

"No one is incapable of killing, Elsa. Everyone has their circumstances…"

Elsa shook her head, looking away from her sister. The younger girl's eyes were mirthless. They showed no emotion. Nothing but tiredness. Elsa just about wanted to cry. How had all this become of them. Two sisters who are strangers to each other. If only…

"I'm sorry…" she sighed.

Anna looked up at the blonde. She made no expression, but Elsa knew she wanted an explanation.

"What I did to you. To us. It's my fault."

Anna sat up straighter in her seat, narrowing her eyes at her sister. "Why did you lock yourself away, leaving me alone for the longest time?"

Elsa hesitated. Her eyes flickered down towards her hands. Anna already knew why. Technically she didn't need Elsa to say anything. But she wanted her to. She wanted to hear Elsa say everything herself. She wanted Elsa to hear the way it sounds. Then she wanted to realize how fucking stupid it sounded.

Elsa gathered her strength and straightened her back. "Mother and Father told me it would be for the best…"

"They made that clear to me. Why."

"I don't know-"

"Bullshit." Anna leaned forward in her seat, pushing the hand on the table closer to Elsa in an effort to get her full attention, "You knew. Father knew. Mother knew. Hell, fucking _Gerda_ and _Kai_ knew! Why."

Elsa bit her lip. "I... when we were younger...I hurt you-"

"How."

"It was an accident, I-"

"What. Did. You. Do."

Elsa turned to look Anna in the eye. She was near tears, her voice choking up. She glanced down at her own hands and twitched her wrist ever so slightly. A flurry of snowflakes erupted from around her hands.

When it caught Anna's attention, it almost immediately stopped. Elsa clenched her fists. "I'm sorry, Anna. I never meant for any of this to happen, I...I nearly killed you."

"And so you made things worse, by abandoning a six year old girl in a large castle with nothing but herself." Anna calmly pointed out.

Elsa looked in shock at her sister. She had expected anger, or sadness, and maybe if she was lucky, understanding. She didn't, however, expect Anna to practically attempt to school her on her actions, as if Elsa didn't punish herself enough.

"I'm already upset with myself...I've beaten myself up every day over this, don't you think I kno-"

"Obviously you don't. You chose a cowards way out." Anna dismissed.

Elsa furrowed her brows. She was heavily offended; Hurt, even. "I...it was the only choice, Anna I couldn't just-"

"Couldn't just what, apologize and make up for it by continuing to be there for me? How about the fact that you sat there moping for 15 years, instead of growing a set of balls and working to control it."

"I _did_ work to control it! Everyday!"

"Correction, you worked to subdue it." She pointed a finger at the blond, wiggling it in her direction. Her other hand propped up her head on the table. "To channel in magic and will it away."

Elsa couldn't believe this. She was sitting here, being scolded like a child for the suffering she's endured and given. Like she hasn't been through enough already.

What stuck out to her was Anna's calmness. The redhead's accusations felt practiced. As if she had already thought this over and over again…

"You...You knew already." Elsa's jaw tightened. "How long have you known."

Anna smiled. "Since the day I left. The trolls filled me in."

"Anna," the queen pinched at the bridge of her nose. "You can't even comprehend the struggles I went through everyday. Hating myself. Loathing what I've done to you. The loneliness. The guilt. Wanting nothing more than for everything to end…"

"I blamed myself for your actions. Thinking I was the reason you left me. I'm sure I wasn't far off from what you were feeling." Anna rolled her eyes. "At the end of the day, you had a choice. Embrace your abilities and control them, or cower from them and hide. You chose to cower."

"As if _you_ know anything about this! You're not the one with these abilities! You're not the one at risk of hurting people! Anyone you hurt is by choice!" Elsa yelled, no longer putting up with this endless barating.

Anna said nothing.

Elsa's breath was heavy, ice creeping from under her fist and puffs of frost escaping her lips with every exhale. "You wouldn't understand…"

Anna continued to watch. Eventually she began to slowly arise from her seat, wiping off her top and pants. She looked towards the door. "It appears I must take my leave sister, I've been here far too long."

Elsa's eyes tiredly trailed after the younger girl. She never moved from her seat.

Anna made her way to the door, placing her hand on the handle before slowly turning back to the queen. "There was always a huge difference between you and me, Elsa."

Elsa said nothing. Anna didn't expect her to. She continued, nonetheless.

"I've always been strong, and you've always been weak. That's why your powers control you," Anna lifted her other hand before her face, allowing it to heat up and within seconds, go ablaze. "And I control mine."

She whipped the door open after that, leaving a terrified and equally shocked Elsa behind.

The blonde was frozen in her seat, mouth agape and eyes wide. She was shaking, and her breaths were labored. She swallowed the hard lump in her now dry throat. She didn't exactly know what she felt, but it was strong enough to keep her glued to her seat.

Anna exhaled. It was only a matter of time before one of the guys came to her with some information about the hijacked ship. She'd simply move on from one problem to the next, leaving the former meeting out of her mind and allowing the next one in. She decided to get some rest first, allowing her mind to lead her body to the nearest guest room. She could go to hers, but that would bring up memories that she'd rather not have at the moment. She had enough reflecting today. She'd rather lay down and let her mind go blank. If she were that lucky. Her brain was something of its own, always bringing the worst of shit up. Like that dramatic exit she did, per say…

Fuck.

"Go on and replay that as much as you like asshole, I'm not cringing." She mumbled to her traitorous brain.

She wondered how Elsa would have reacted to see that Anna still retained parts of herself. The rambling and self talking. Boy, would that have given her something to smile about. Luckily, Anna's sense of awareness was one of the things she changed. Back then, she would have walked right into the big burly man in armor in front of her.

She came to a halt a few feet away from him and looked up to meet his eyes.

He was not fond of her, she could tell immediately.

Anna smirked only slightly, narrowing her eyes at the man. "Hey, big guy...do you need something?"

The man snarled, "I am General Marshal of the Arendelle Military."

Anna could believe him. He was ripped, muscles so toned and heavy it nearly made her worried for her safety. His hair was almost as white as Elsa's, and it was spiky as hell too. His eyes were icy blue, and his white light beard covered his whole bottom face. He was an attractive man, to say the least. Not to mention his overwhelming height. A man bigger than Kristoff? She never would've imagined...

Anna quirked her brow, "I see…have I done something wrong?"

"I don't doubt it…" He growled, "Listen, you and your criminal friends aren't fooling anyone. I don't want you here or anywhere near this kingdom; but the queen seems keen on your assistance so hear my words woman," He bent over, leaning in closer. Anna cringed at the smell of his breath. "You step one foot out of line, I cut your head off and feed it to the dogs. Do you understand?"

"Sorry, I'm a little deaf in one ear. Can you repeat that?"

Marshall growled again, forcefully shoving his way past her -and failing to do so as she stepped to the side and away from him- and making his way down the hall. His stomps echoed, the sounds bouncing off the walls. It was like a giant storming through the castle.

Anna watched him go.

~~000~~

"And...what did you say they looked like again?" Mulan questioned, scratching at her chin.

"I told you, we don't gotta clue, the assholes were covering themselves head to toe." A tall, beefy, redheaded man groaned as he picked at his ear.

Belle watched in disgust as he dug deep within the body part, twisting his finger back and forth in order to get what he was digging for. "Ehem...and you say they kept repeating the term _Til oprør_?"

The man nodded.

"Al, any idea what that means?" Belle turned to the Arabian man.

He hummed in thought. "All I really know is that _Til_ means _For_. It has to mean, _For 'Something'_ but I don't know what."

Mulan sighed, "Alright. Thank you for your time, sir."

The man shrugged, pulling his finger out of his ear and inspecting it as he walked away.

"I hate men…" Belle groaned.

Mulan laughed, patting her companion on the back "I'm used to them at this point."

"I can tell, you tend to act just like them sometimes." Belle huffed.  
She side-eyed Mulan, letting out an exasperated sound at the sight of the chinese woman following the man's example and digging into her ear.

Mulan smiled sheepishly, shoving her hands behind her back and casually wiping them off on her cape. Belle sighed, turning to walk off of the docks. She was stopped by the sound of Aladdin's call.

"Are you guys seeing this?" He was pointing in a direction away from the ships and near an alleyway, across from the nearby fish market.

Mulan tilted her head, looking in the said direction. Squinting her eyes, she scanned the area for anything odd enough to have caught Aladdin's attention. Landing upon the alley way across from them, she noticed a hooded figure standing there, watching them. She should have looked away and pretended not to notice. Maybe then the hooded figure would not have jumped and rush off back through the alleyway.

Mulan pushed past Belle and Aladdin, running through the sailors and customers to get to the alleyway. She didn't pay attention to the calling of her name. She was sure Belle and Aladdin would catch up anyway.

Making her way through the small space between the two buildings, she quickly scanned the opening for any traces of the man. Her eyes stopped upon spotting his dark red robes pushing through the crowds of people. Before she could move, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She looked back to see Belle and Aladdin. They seemed to already be at an understanding of what was happening. She looked back at the target. The target turned their head as well, his eyes making contact with her. It was then that he broke off into a full sprint. Mulan followed.

They pushed through the citizens of Arendelle, careful not to push anyone too hard lest they have targets on their own backs. The hooded man made a sharp turn around the corner of a building, and when mulan and the others managed to get to that same spot, they caught him climbing up the building. Mulan wasted no time making her way up. She had an advantage over him, being able to jump from object to object quickly while he could only scale up at normal speed.

Mulan was close now. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, she gained distance. She was faster than him, definitely without a crowd of people around to restrict her movements. But now was not the time to get competitive. Instead of waiting for the chance to tackle him, she reached down to the belt on her waist, pulling out two twin daggers. She pulled her arm back, eyeing her target and making sure she had a clean shot to take. The man was preparing for another jump, and when he reached the air, she released the sharp metal; watching as one lodged itself in his leg, and the other in his lower back around his hip bone. The man wailed as he stumbled onto the stone rooftop, crying out again as the weapons were pushed further into his body from the contact.

Mulan sighed in relief as she reached him. She could hear the other two rushing towards her. She squatted down onto one knee before the sobbing man and pulled off his hood. He was your basic blonde and blue eyed man. He struggled to move, whimpering whenever he triggered a sensitive spot near his wounds.

"Who are you, and why were you spying on us?" Mulan began to question as Belle and Aladdin finally made their way beside her.

The man didn't respond. In lieu, he spat at them. Aladdin cringed, watching Mulan wipe the gunk of mucus off her face nonchalantly.

"Are you one of Thirteen's men?" She continued.

"Fuck you, you Asian whore!" He spat again.

"I prefer simply Chinese, thank you very much." Mulan hummed. She turned to Belle who stiffened as soon as they made eye contact. She knew what Mulan was going to ask.

"I'll see what I can do…" Belle grumbled hesitantly. Mulan smiled as she stood, giving Belle the room she would need. Belle kneeled down beside the injured man, placing her hand on his forehead and closing her eyes. She didn't worry about whether he would try something on her while she was in a vulnerable state, not with mulan standing beside her with another dagger drawn.

She focused, willing her powers to work in her favor without mistake. Her eyebrows furrowed once she was able to feel it working; the man's memories were now joining hers. It was like watching life through someone else's eyes. Images and instances flashing in her mind. It was confusing and blinding, and was even giving her a headache. She could feel the man sweating against her palms, along with his ragged breaths.

Once the images stopped flooding her brain, she slowly pulled away from him. The man was passed out below her. There was no doubt in her mind that he would wake up with a negative side effect from that.

"You got his memories?" Mulan leaned down, casually checking the pulse of the man to ensure he was still alive. The action sent a spike of emotional pain through Belle's heart. "Relax Belle, he's alive. You did good."

The french woman stood, clearing her throat. "I have what we need. We should go and report to Anna." She turned to Aladdin, "You'll come with me. Mulan, can you retrieve the rest of the crew?"

The chinese woman nodded, immediately turning towards the edge of the rooftop and making her way down. Belle followed the woman's example and wasted no time going her own way, Aladdin on her heels.

"So, like...what did you do to him?" He spoke up, struggling to climb down the building at the same speed as Belle, who made the task seem like an easy feat.

"I joined his memories to mine." Belle continued down her path back to the castle, not turning around to make sure he was keeping up or not. From the distance of his voice, she could tell he wasn't close, but he wasn't falling behind either.

"What do you mean joined them? So you like, have his memories now?"

"Yes. Everything I need is within his memories in which I now have access. Think of it like, I lived his life."

"Oh? I guess that makes sense…"

"Good. Now, less talking and more walking. You're obviously struggling with the latter."

Aladdin huffed at the remark, even though it was true. He really was struggling to keep up with her. In his defense, she was physically trained in every way possible and he wasn't. Come to think of it, he'd need to start training himself if he was going to survive working with these psychos. Definitely if he wanted to avoid being killed by Thirteen.

~~000~~

"I definitely avoided killing him this time!" Belle smiled at her companions, proud of her newfound accomplishment.

"Good job, Belle!" Ariel patted the french woman on the back from her seat beside her. "You're getting better!"

"If only Anna were here to congratulate you…" Merida grunted from the far end of the table. They were back in the war planning room. The repetitive setting was beginning to get boring for some of them, and they've only been there twice.

"Don't worry, I sent out a mental message to her once I entered the building." Belle assured them.

"How come you didn't connect our minds with yours too?" Merida crossed her arms, a phony offended look was directed to her superior.

"When I figure it out, I might. Although, I don't think I want to get into that brain of yours anyway…"

"Hey!" Merida sounded angry but she was smiling.

"Where the hell is she? I swear she's like a cat, never where you need her to be…" Kristoff groaned, talking about Anna. He crossed his arms in agitation, throwing his head back against the seat.

"I get there eventually…"

Kristoff Jumped, letting out a short yelp of surprise as his eyes made contact with his leader's teal ones. "Th-there you are!"

Anna walked around the table, taking a seat in the chair right across from Belle's. The fact that she didn't sit in the Queen's chair -the biggest chair there- wasn't surprising. Anna had always been one to put herself on the same level as her comrades. She never attempted to be anything more. It made the rest of the team feel like equals. Even though she was superior to them, she always went out of her way to submit.

"So...what did you find?" The redhead began.

"From the ship? Nothing." Mulan answered, "but we did come across one of thirteen's lackies."

"Did you now?" Anna's interest peaked.

"We caught the fucker and got a good score off of his ass!" From her seat, Belle had slammed her hand onto the table. A big grin was plastered onto her face. Within seconds, however, that grin was replaced by a horrified look and shameful blushing.

Anna smirked, "You took his memories?"

It was a side effect. For Belle, she was able to take the memories of a person and place them inside her head as if they were her own. In doing that, she was able to access any information or action that the person had heard or experienced at some point in their life. Belle could literally search her own mind for their memory. However, by doing so she'd also end up confusing herself. Often times, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her own memories or someone else's. Along with that, she'd gain parts of their personality as well. Memories help develop a person. Whether they're good or bad, weak or strong, healthy or haunted; what a person experiences or memorizes can often change them as a person So, when Belle takes someone's memories, she will often find herself acting out like that person. She's confused people with someone from her victim's memories, she's had outbursts that the person would have, she'd temporarily develop any mental issues the person had, and she'd even find herself sharing the person's dialogue or actions.

Belle cleared her throat, "His name is Tyrian. He is a very vulgar and aggressive man…"

"I can tell" Anna laughed, patting Belle on her outstretched hand. "So tell me, what exactly do we have?"

"Well, I'm not strong enough to take memories from more than five months ago, but I was able to find out that the man really did work for thirteen, and the ship really was raided of their weapons by him."

"So he really is readying himself up for a war, huh?"

Anna sighed, this was going to be something different. She was going to have to prepare for the worse. This man was someone clever and slick. Catching him would be no easy task. So here she sat beside her friends...her family. Today the war began. They were going to have to start coming up with ideas now; but first she would need to learn all Belle could offer from the man's memories.

"Do we know where he is located?" She continued.

Belle shook her head, "As far as Tyrian can remember, Thirteen seems to be all over the place...yet I don't think he, himself, is staying in the Capital."

"Figures." Hiccup scratched at his stubble. "He's a smart man, of course he'd probably be hiding out in one of the multiple villages."

"While also hosting his operations here…" Ariel finished.

Merida leaned forward in her seat, "Well someone has to be watching over what happens in Arendelle, right?"

"I do remember Tyrian seeing someone multiple times…" Belle closed her eyes, trying to recall the blonde man's memories. "He was talking to a woman, and she appears repeatedly throughout his memories…"

"Well that doesn't help," Kristoff scoffed, "she could be anybody! A lover, a sister, a daughter, or his damn mother!"

"Well she doesn't seem that old…" Belles eyes were still closed. "In fact, she seems to be hooded in some of these memories. They meet in places like alleyways, bars, and even sewers. I think she might actually be a lead!"

"Well, what does she look like?"

Belle couldn't tell who was speaking. She was too concentrated at the moment to even care. "She's got black hair, short. She's wearing obnoxious red lipstick, and even wore a red bow on her head a couple of times. He keeps calling her, ' _Snow'_ "

"You think she might be the one watching over things here?" Ariel spoke.

Anna hummed. "Maybe...we can't be too sure. We don't know if Thirteen assigned others like her to take care of his dirty business. We should treat her carefully. In fact, we should treat all of these enemies carefully. Remember who they're working for...a lot of them aren't going to be brain dead followers."

"Anna's right," Belle Agreed. She finally relaxed, rubbing her head against her temples to soothe her headache.

"How do we find this lady?" Kristoff asked

"I wasn't able to make sense of the locations. Most of their meetings took place in unrecognizable areas or areas that are too common." Belle shrugged, more focused on the banging in her skull. "Remember, bars, alleys, and sewers."

"We'll just have to watch our enemies closely; Check out some of the bars and ask questions." Anna smiled, "Other than that, I think we're off to a great start ladies and gentlemen."

"Fucking finally, this cat and mouse shit's getting boring…" Belle glanced up at Anna with a sheepish look, "sorry...Tyrian..."

"Can we feed her Merida's memories and see what happens?" Hiccup snickered from afar

Belle shot him a dirty look as he laughed uncontrollably. The team around him began to giggle and then burst out laughing on their own. Belle buried her face into her arms.

Anna patted her on the hands once again, wiping tears from her eyes with her other one. "Don't worry, Belle. We're only teasing."

Belle smiled slightly, allowing herself to giggle along with their guffaws.

After a long day of meetings, Anna was very tired; emotionally and physically. So seeing her crew smile and laugh gave her a bit more energy for the day. She enjoyed them, her friends. They managed to take her mind off the bad stuff and add a little good into it. Today's argument with her sister got her good. She was personally exhausted from the back and forth of it all, but this meeting here managed to get her mind off of it.

Yes, the war was beginning. They had finally gotten a lead on their villain and were getting closer to putting him out. Anna refused to allow the bastard the chance to destroy this good in her life. No. She wouldn't let him. He fucked her over once, she would not let him do it again.

Yes. The war was only just beginning.

And she was going to damn well win. Starting with the woman in red.


End file.
